Of Aura and Chakra: REBOOT
by A Sacred Voyage
Summary: Unwillingly dropped into the world of Remnant, Naruto Uzumaki must survive on a planet overrun with creatures of Grimm, rampant crime, and high school. And if monsters and criminals don't kill him, the all too energetic teams RWBY and JNPR might do the trick. Join Naruto as he explores Remnant on his journey back to Konoha. DUE TO PERSONAL PROBLEMS, THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, and welcome back to technically the second fanfic of my life! You all know me from my story,** **Of Aura and Chakra** **. If you are new, I will tell you I have officially decided to do a reboot of that story to make** **Of Aura and Chakra: Reboot** **, because of too many plot issues and weird scenarios.**

 **So this reboot will have a lot of major changes in the storyline. The overall setting will be the same, but as I mentioned before, things will be very different.**

 **To be honest, these two fanfics could look completely different, but I will try to keep them as close to the storyline as possible. It's like the similarities between the Deadpool comics and the Deadpool movie (the good one, not the bullcrap X-Men version).**

 **So, anyway, thank you guys for clicking or tapping on this story, and I hope I can meet all of your expectations!**

 ***By the way, can anyone please answer me on the disclaimer thing? Do I really have to do it every single chapter?***

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and RWBY do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.**

(-)

"Team 7," declared a busty blonde woman, "I need all of you to go investigate a disturbance in the southern part of the village."

The four figures standing in front of the woman's desk nodded in affirmation.

Kakashi Hatake, a lean man with silver hair that defied gravity, drawled out a question without his eyes leaving his book, Icha Icha Paradise. "Is there any intel on what the disturbance is, Tsunade-sama?"

A young teen piped up, a gleaming headband holding up his unruly blonde hair. "Yeah, Granny Tsunade! I need to know if I get to fight somebody, dattebayo!"

Naruto Uzumaki. The ever energetic shinobi. He was by far the most eccentric shinobi Tsunade had ever met in her entire life. He wore a bright orange and black jumpsuit, which made it very easy to see, especially in the dark. To top it all off, he had vibrant blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a cheeky personality. To this day, Tsunade still wondered at how Naruto managed to stay hidden on spy and stealth missions. _To be fair, he always disregards stealth and attacks at the first opportunity…_ Tsunade sighed internally. His actions always created some problems, due to him accidentally destroying property that wasn't supposed to be destroyed or destroying people that weren't meant to be destroyed.

"OI! DON'T CALL ME 'GRANNY' BRAT!" she yelled as she threw a scroll from her desk towards Naruto's cheeky face. _Crap, I think that was the letter the Raikage sent me…_

Naruto went down in a huff, the heavy scroll impacting his face at high speeds. His teammate, Sakura Haruno, proceeded to pick him up off the ground by grabbing his collar and shaking him around, yelling about 'more respect to your leader' and whatnot.

Sakura Haruno was an extremely pretty kunoichi, a proud student of Tsunade herself. Her vibrant pink hair matched her fiery temper. In fact, she punched someone through a couple houses after he insulted her hair. It was as if Tsunade's personality rubbed off on her.

The last team member in the group, Sai Yamanaka, just watched with a placid look on his extremely pale face. Sai was an ANBU from Danzo's ROOT unit. Originally sent to spy on Naruto, Sai now helped out Team 7 in their missions. He was also there to replace Sasuke. Tsunade knew not to mention the runaway ninja to the ragtag group in front of her. It brought out too many memories.

Tsunade's blood began to boil when Naruto and Sakura began to argue more loudly. It was getting ridiculously annoying. But this quarrel did warm her heart a little.

Even after Pein's attack on Konoha, Naruto still greeted the day with a smile and that goofy attitude of his. Tsunade stole a glance out of the many windows surrounding her office. The village was still going through major construction due to Pein's Shinra Tensei, which absolutely decimated the village.

However, none of the inhabitants of Konoha were injured or killed, due to Pein/Nagato giving away his life in exchange for the ones he took. This was all because Naruto talked some sense into that crazy "god" and changed his ways for the better.

Tsunade looked back. _Naruto,_ she thought, _I hope you will continue to achieve the peace you have always strove for._

Naruto's head slammed into the table, sending numerous papers and scrolls fluttering and bouncing everywhere. It would take forever to reorganize everything.

All of Tsunade's previous feelings towards Naruto vanished faster than her money when she gambled.

Naruto bounded up, ready to punch Sai in the face for tripping him. Naruto glared at the pale boy's face. It was smiling innocently, his eyes crinkled up in amusement.

A hand gripped his shoulder tightly. Naruto immediately froze, too scared to look behind him, for he knew, if he did, he would face the true horrors of an angry woman.

But, Naruto was not a smart enough to realize that he shouldn't turn around. He shakily turned his head fraction by fraction to face the demon about to unleash hell.

His fearful eyes settled on burning red ones, shadows covering Tsunade's shaking figure.

*CRUNCH*

In the blink of an eye, there was a Naruto-sized crater in the opposite wall, with an unconscious Naruto right in the center.

Tsunade breathed heavily, fist shaking as she forcefully tried to calm herself down. After doing so, the Hokage collapsed onto her chair, rubbing her temples. She really needed some painkillers.

While Sakura tried to pull Naruto out of the hole, Kakashi and Sai gleaned over the mission details. Kakashi noticed one small tidbit of information.

He looked at the stressed woman quizzically. "Hokage-sama? Why is Yamato not accompanying us on this mission?"

The blonde looked up. She seemed to have calmed down considerably. Tsunade folded her hands and looked at the ninja straight in the eye. "I'm afraid he's busy at the moment. His skills are needed for rebuilding the houses and infrastructure."

Kakashi nodded. It made sense. In situations like these, where the entire village was decimated, Wood Style would be useful in completing construction and safely clearing away rubble.

Sai looked down at the given paper once more. His nearly emotionless eyes scoured the paper. He looked up at the blonde woman. "What kind of disturbance are we going to investigate?"

Tsunade didn't answer immediately, due to her trying to at least slightly reorganize some scrolls. She gave up soon after. _I'll just make Shizune do it later…_

"We don't know for sure. It could be some enemy-nin or even the Akatsuki, but one of the Hyuuga sentries said he didn't register any chakra signatures. Or it could just be nothing. But in times like these, we need to check every single disturbance nearby. In the weakened state Konoha is in right now, we can't take any chances."

Kakashi snapped his fingers. That's why Team 9 had to check out a brothel! When he asked them why they went in there in the first place, they said it was a mission from the Hokage. Kakashi almost chuckled. He had imagined Guy going in there of his own accord. It would have been hilarious to see him flirt with an attitude like his.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder. "Naruto," he called, "We got a mission to do. Stop goofing around and let's go!"

Sakura was finally able to pull Naruto out of the crater. The blonde-haired ninja flopped onto the ground, almost completely unconscious. "Just five more minutes, mom…" he groaned.

Sakura felt veins pop up under her skin. She lifted Naruto up by his clothes and slapped him in the face. Hard.

Naruto yelped and shot wide open. He snapped his eyes towards the Hokage, who was trying once again, in vain, to reorganize her desk.

"Neh, neh," he exclaimed excitedly, "You said that there could be some enemy-nin to fight?"

Tsunade sighed and bowed her head, blonde hair covering her face from view. "Yes, Naruto, there may be some enemy-nin to fight." She answered tiredly.

Naruto quickly bounded towards one of the many windows that surrounded the Hokage's office and threw one open. "What are we waiting for, dattebayo!"

He clambered out the window and ran off into the distance by leaping off houses and trees.

Sakura ran up to the window and yelled after him. "Naruto! That's the wrong way!"

Kakashi eye-smiled and looked back at the Hokage. She seemed to be repeatedly slamming her head against the table, which disorganized her work more. About half the scrolls she organized fell back onto the floor in fluttering heaps.

Kakashi slightly grimaced under that mask of his. _I know how you feel, Hokage-sama…_

Kakashi straightened. "Anything else, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade looked up from her desk. Her forehead was covered with a large bruise. "Yes," she groaned, "That is all. You are dismissed."

The remaining three ninja bowed respectfully towards their leader and walked out of the office like normal ninja should. Right before Kakashi closed the door, the busty blonde woman called after him. "Kakashi," she said, with a serious look on her face, "If it's the Akatsuki, call for backup immediately. We can't afford to lose any more good people to this organization."

Kakashi nodded.

The door closed, making an audible snap that lingered in the empty room. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. She was nervous. And rightfully so. She just sent Team 7 into an unknown situation with almost no intel. It was the equivalent to tying their hands together, blindfolding them, and dropping them straight into enemy territory. The only consolation was that Team 7 could probably survive a mission with tied hands and blindfolds.

The ragtag group was more than capable of handling themselves, which gave Tsunade a little comfort.

Tsunade then remembered something. She clicked on the intercom in front of her desk. "Oi, Shizune," she called, "I need you to organize these papers on my desk while I go to the bar."

The answer came quickly. "Hokage-sama! You shouldn't go to the bar! You still have to reply to the letters the other Kage's have sent y-"

By this point, Tsunade had already turned off the intercom and was shouldering on a light coat. She ruffled her hair and stood up straight. She turned to face the windows behind her. It was relatively peaceful in the village. Aside from all the construction work going on, the townspeople just moved on with business. Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, which was destroyed during the invasion (much to Naruto's chagrin), was promptly rebuilt and offered a quick snack to working ninja.

A rumble caught her attention. She focused on some moving rubble in the distance. Huge tendrils of wood were carefully lifting up large pieces of rock and parts of houses in order to clear a path for the workers. It seemed Yamato was hard at work.

The Hokage noticed an orange speck chased by a red and pink speck in the far distance. The red and pink speck caught up and sent the orange speck flying through the air and into the forest.

Tsunade grinned. Those two never grew up. She liked it that way.

The sound of a door opening caught her attention. "What is this mess?!"

(-)

Naruto grumbled as he trudged through the underbrush. His stomach still hurt from the punch Sakura gave him earlier. As of now, he was the first to enter the forest. Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura were still on their way.

He glanced down at a small paper. According to the paper that Kakashi-sensei gave him right before he went flying, he was getting very close to the area of disturbance. Only a couple hundred meters away.

He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. Naruto looked up at the sky. It was a nice day in Konoha. The sun was bright and a light breeze gently stirred up the leaves.

Naruto sighed deeply, enjoying the fresh air and peace. It was nice to appreciate the nature and beauty of things, especially after the incidents that occurred lately. It was a very stressful day a week ago. He returned form training on Mount Myobuku, found his village completely destroyed, almost died, saw Hinata almost die, go berserk using the Kyuubi's chakra, and met his dad for the first time.

That entire day had been an emotional rollercoaster.

Naruto batted a branch out of his way. Still, he was able to gain a new worldview after Nagato entrusted the world's peace to him. Naruto looked at his fist and clenched it tightly. In payment of Nagato's sacrifice and Pervy-sensei's teachings, Naruto swore he would find peace.

Naruto looked up at the sky again. It was past noon. The rest of the team should have been with him by now. Naruto steadily grew annoyed. "Come on," he groaned, running a hand through his unruly hair, "What's taking them so long?"

"I don't know," answered a bright voice right next to Naruto, "It is getting a little boring with just you and me here."

Naruto nodded. "Tell me about it."

A pause passed the area.

"Ah!"

Naruto jumped from away from the strange appearance next to him and pulled out a kunai, all in the span of a second.

The man that was standing next to him yelled too, his gloved hands reaching up to cover his masked face. "What is it?! Do I have a bug on me?!"

The man freaked out. Naruto immediately noticed very important details about the man standing a few feet away from him. First off, he had spiky black hair. Secondly, he wore a swirly orange face-mask with only a right eyehole on it. Lastly, he wore a long, black coat with red cloud patterns on it. Akatsuki.

Naruto warily circled the man, who had calmed down somewhat. He hadn't seen this person before. Maybe he was a new addition to the notorious group.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded, with his voice laced with steel.

The masked man jumped straight up and snapped into a mock salute. "My name is Tobi! Nice to finally meet you, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and gripped his kunai tighter. For a member of the Akatsuki, this Tobi guy didn't really seem that strong. But looks could be deceiving. After all, Hinata looked really shy and timid, but when she was in battle, she absolutely destroyed anything in her way.

"Why are you here?" Naruto demanded. "Are you here to try and capture me again?"

Tobi excitedly clapped his hands together while jumping childishly. "Right-o! With most of the shinobi working on rebuilding the village, I, the great Tobi, can swoop in and capture you! Then the others will finally see that I'm really good at my job!"

Naruto smirked and brought up his hands to form his signature move. "You make it sound like it would be easy, dattebayo!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Several clouds of smoke filled the area. About 10 clones popped into existence alongside the original. All the Naruto's had a Rasengan at the ready, each about the size of a large apple.

It may have looked a little bit overkill, but Naruto knew nothing about Tobi and he needed to gauge his strength.

With a roar, all the clones rushed towards the masked man, who was fearfully shaking in his boots.

The nearest clone thrust out a hand as he sped towards Tobi. "Rasengan!"

The clone sailed right though body as if Tobi wasn't there. With a surprised look on the clone's face, the Rasengan primed to explode blew up and dispelled the clone.

When the Rasengan blew up, the resulting explosion set off a chain reaction of most of the clones' Rasengan's. There were now only 3 clones left.

"What the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed. He fully expected the attack to connect with the enemy. But the clone flew right through the body as if it was air.

Tobi idly waved a hand in front of his mask in an attempt to clear the smoke away caused by the explosions.

Naruto quickly slapped his hands together. "KAI!"

A wave of potent chakra rolled off of his body and resonated throughout the surrounding area. Naruto was convinced what just happened was a genjutsu. It was the only thing that made logical sense. Then again, in a world where you could talk with your own deceased parent in your mind, logic was a forgone concept in the ninja world.

Nothing happened.

Naruto grit his teeth tightly and slowly circled the Akatsuki member. The man was just standing there, scratching the side of his head with a finger. "Ehh…is that it?" he asked.

Naruto sensed movement directly behind him. He grinned. "I'm just getting started, dattebayo!"

Sakura flew right above his head with her fist cocked back. She yelled in anger as she sailed towards the surprised ninja. "Take this!"

The masked man yelped in surprise and body flickered away. Sakura hit the ground with the force of paper bomb, which was pretty tame considering what else she could do.

Kakashi and Sai landed near Naruto. Kakashi examined the destruction with a lazy eye. "Sorry, Naruto," Kakashi said, "We got lost on the road of life."

Naruto grinned. "Making crappy excuses as usual Sensei."

"Oh my, that was very close!"

The team looked up to see Tobi standing upside down on a branch. Not a single scratch was seen on his body.

The ninja bent over into a hunching position. "I guess that if you guys are gonna all gang up on me, then I should take this more seriously!" He slapped his palms together to form a seal.

Team 7 visibly tensed, no doubt preparing for an assault. All Akatsuki members were at least Class S criminals, so anyone coming across them should keep on their toes.

The back part of Tobi's cloak flapped down behind him, making it look like he was a frilled lizard. "Hidden Jutsu: Frill-Necked Lizard!"

A healthy pause sifted through the area.

Tobi giggled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "That's all there is actually…"

Team 7 visibly sweatdropped.

Kakashi got over his initial shock and barked out an order to Sai. "Sai! Call for reinforcements, now!"

Sai nodded and quickly unfurled a huge scroll and laid it flat on the ground. Taking out a paintbrush, Sai quickly sketched out a bird. With a puff of smoke, the bird emerged from the paper and flew towards the village.

Tobi watched it go with an observing eye. He idly pulled out a kunai from his pocket. "Should I kill it?"

"You're not gonna have time to, you bastard!"

A flying Naruto appeared right in front of Tobi, who just stood there with a hand on his hip.

Naruto sailed through the body again. Thinking quickly, Naruto rebounded off a branch and flew towards Tobi from behind.

The masked man moved to one side and kicked Naruto out of the air. "I don't think so!"

Naruto landed with a crash into some bushes.

A kunai embedded itself into the branch next to him. "Huh? What's th-"

A fiery explosion rocked the area, sending countless birds into the air, all of them quite irate that someone blew up their homes.

Sakura pumped her fist victoriously. "I got him!"

A yell behind them captured their attention. "Hello!"

They snapped their heads to the side and caught a view of the masked man energetically waving at them.

Kakashi flashed through a couple hand seals and pointed his hand towards the ground. The sound of chirping birds filled the air and the hand became covered with tendrils of lightning.

Tobi clasped his face in mock horror. "Oh no, whatever should I do?!"

"Pray to God for forgiveness would be a nice start," muttered a voice from behind him.

Tobi smiled. A smart move. While Tobi was preoccupied with fighting Naruto, Kakashi had made a shadow clone to sneak up behind him. But it wasn't smart enough.

Kakashi cocked his hand back. "Chidori!"

The lightning-covered hand headed straight for Tobi's exposed back. _I have him now!_ thought Kakashi.

The body disappeared from existence.

Kakashi uttered a surprise grunt as his fist decimated the branch in front of him. He quickly canceled the jutsu and looked around.

His Sharingan detected movement a couple meters away from him.

Tobi rubbed his head. "Well, it looks like I made a mistake. I played with you guys for too long and now there's a couple ANBU coming this way."

Team 7 breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, some reinforcements. Then they could beat this guy and interrogate him back at Konoha.

There was no way this Tobi could escape either. There were also shinobi converging from behind him, so Tobi wouldn't try to escape. Even with body flicker, the masked man would still be caught.

Unless this man knew space-time ninjutsu even better that the Fourth Hokage's, he wouldn't get very far.

The problem was, this man knew some strange technique that allowed him to escape.

"Well…I'm going to leave…Goodbye!"

Something strange began to happen. The man's body began to suck in on itself, much like a whirlpool, with the center of it being his eyehole. It looked as if a black hole was contained inside of his head other than an eye.

"Oh no you don't!" Kakashi uttered. He focused for a split second. When he looked at the escaping ninja, his Sharingan was now shaped like a shuriken. "Kamui!"

This jutsu was almost impossible to escape from. Trying to escape from this attack was like trying to steal ramen from Naruto. Absolutely difficult.

Kakashi focused his attention on the enemy-nin's arm in a bid to tear it off. _We have him now._

That is, he would have had him if not for the blonde shinobi barreling through the bushes at the last second.

"You're not going anywhere you bastard!" Naruto yelled, a kunai tightly gripped in hand.

It happened too quickly. Kakashi couldn't cancel to jutsu in time. Even if he did cancel it, the resulting vortex would have very well killed Naruto, seeing how his body was the centerpiece of it at the moment.

Kakashi had no choice but to continue the jutsu. After all, this tore off Deidara's arm before, and he barely survived. Kakashi very much doubted that Naruto would survive from this attack if he canceled the jutsu.

When Kakashi had been trying to disable the Akatsuki member, he made his vortex turn the opposite direction of the other's vortex in order to try and cancel it. In other words, the jonin was trying to turn the other ninja's vortex the other direction, much like trying to overpower a doorknob to turn the other way (if this is a confusing explanation, I'm sorry, but I don't know how else to phrase it.

But because of Naruto's rashness, Kakashi was forced to turn it the same direction of Tobi's in fear of tearing apart Naruto.

 _Sorry Naruto…_ Kakashi thought as Naruto slowly disappeared in the vortex. _Forgive me…_

Naruto vanished, as did the Akatsuki member.

Kakashi stood on the branch dumbly as ANBU members landed around him.

One of them, wearing a cat mask, looked at him quizzically. "Sir, are you alright?"

Kakashi's eyes were shaking in fear, and his body was shaking uncontrollably. "Tsunade's gonna kill me…and when I die, Jiraiya-sama, Minato-sensei, and Kushina are gonna kill me again…"

The ANBU squad exchanged puzzled looks.

(-)

Many dimensions away, a group of four color-coded girls steadily made their way across a courtyard to their dorm.

It was nighttime in the Kingdom of Vale, and the girls were eager to sleep, study, read a book, or start a party with a bang. Or in one girl's case, starting a party with a Yang.

That was all about to change in an instant.

A huge boom captured their attention, and they very faintly registered a body falling out of nowhere from the sky.

They all looked in shock and tried to register what had just happened.

The red-clothed girl reacted first. "Come on Guys, we gotta help whoever that was!"

The white-clothed girl retaliated. "No, Ruby, the Emerald Forest is too dangerous at this time of nig-"

That was all she said before the red-clothed girl disappeared in a flash of rose petals.

Weiss stomped her foot in annoyance. "Gah, the idiocy of that dolt of a leader!"

With a boost from several glyphs, Weiss zoomed after her team leader.

The remaining two girls looked at each other amusedly. Well, at least the blonde girl was. Blake was just looking at Yang with a condescending look on her face. Yang laughed. "Don't worry about Ruby, Blakey, she's been killin' Grimm since she was 12. Let's go!"

With that, the bumblebee duo chased after the disappearing rose and heiress.

Later on that night, they would find someone with a curious case of not knowing what the heck just happened to him and listing a place none of them have ever heard of. Where exactly was this Konoha?

(-)

 **Well, that's gonna be it for today! I was planning on typing a bit lot more, but I got too lazy.**

 **Sorry for the long delay, I was busy writing down the plot for this story and how to make it more realistic.**

 **Also, about halfway through this, I realized that Naruto fought Tobi first and then fought Pein, but I was too lazy to change it. Just deal with it for now.**

 **Lastly, my next update will take a while cause of finals and stuff. Give me like a month or two.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I look forward to reading what you guys think! See ya next time, dattebayo!**

 **-A.S.V.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's get right to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and RWBY. They belong to their respective owners.**

(-)

Pain. It was all Naruto could feel. A squeezing, aching pain in the center of his chest. It felt as if a black hole opened up inside of his body. He almost pitied Deidara, who had been attacked with this before.

Naruto also couldn't see anything at all. He was robbed of could only hear the environment around him. And the sound wasn't pleasant. The sounds he could hear was a strange mixture of nails down a chalkboard and the shrill howling of a Rasengan. The worst part was, he couldn't even cover his sensitive ears because he couldn't move a single muscle. He was forced to endure the horrible noises until it stopped.

A brief moment of silence drifted past. Naruto almost sighed in relief. It was over.

All of a sudden, a painful sensation of being squeezed through a tube enveloped his body. It hurt more than what one could imagine. He didn't even have time to scream as he was shunted through dimensions and different timelines.

He passed out.

(-)

A small Nevermore flew through the cool sky of the Emerald Forest. It may has looked innocent enough if not for the burning hatred that lurked beneath the surface of its skin. It sensed something. Something that took one of its brethren's life. A certain young girl.

It remembered the scene clearly. The Nevermore's older sister was trying to teach the fledgling Nevermore how to fly. The younger Nevermore looked up in awe as his older sister flew majestically through the clear sky as proudly as an eagle.

Until she came. A ball of red hit his sister in mid-flight. Shocked, he could only view the scene in horror as he witnessed his sister exploding into feathers. And he got to watch the body dissolve into ashes.

"BIRDY, NO!"

He would forever remember the voice of the murderer that took his sister's life. He would find her and kill her. Tear her to pieces. Rip her to shreds. Take out those silver eyes that glinted in the light so brightly. And then throw her corpse to the Beowulves.

The Nevermore let out a caw. He sensed the girl heading towards the forest. Along with three other bodies. The demon bird narrowed its eyes. It didn't matter. He would kill them too. He would kill all of them. He will avenge his fallen sister. He will avenge his decapitated mother. He will kill-

An unconscious orange body slammed into the Nevermore, killing it instantly.

Naruto, feeling the sudden impact, blearily opened his eyes against the shrieking wind. He felt extremely disorientated. Which was why he was not able to effectively dodge the numerous trees that pointed towards the sky like giant wooden spears.

He barely had time to bring up his arms to cover his face before he crashed through the branches.

He grunted as wood broke against his body, and winced silently as splinters and branches cut his flesh.

With a thud, the blonde shinobi landed on the dirt ground. He lay there for a couple of seconds, gathering his bearings and groaning in pain.

He pushed himself to his feet. "Damnit…" he muttered, brushing off dirt clumps and leaves on his clothes.

He felt over his body to check for any life-threatening lacerations. Luckily, there were only small scrapes and bruises to show that he had fallen through several meters of tree. The Kyuubi's chakra could heal the wounds.

He rotated his arms experimentally to make sure the bones were fine. Miraculously, Naruto had not broken any bones, only suffering from sore muscles and a roaring headache.

He looked around him. He had landed in a huge forest, complete with huge boulders and wild shrubbery. Although this didn't look like any place he had seen back at Konoha.

Naruto groaned and stretched his back. "What the hell happened to me?"

A flashback hit his head with the force of a paper bomb. Naruto growled. "That damned Tobi bastard! It's his fault that I'm lost in the middle of freaking nowhere!"

In reality, if Naruto had not rushed between Kakashi and the Akatsuki member, he wouldn't be having this problem right now. But the young shinobi just found it easier to blame the bad guys, even if it wasn't technically their fault.

He observed the forest once more. The trees were different. Back in Konoha, the trees were huge and had branches farther up the trunk. But in this forest, the trees looked relatively small and had branches sticking out everywhere.

Naruto gave an experimental sniff. Even the air smelled different, not as fresh as the air back home. It was as if the air was slightly polluted. Naruto perked up. Polluted air usually meant that civilization was nearby! And while it smelled bad to the sensitive nose of the ninja, Naruto figured it was better than nothing.

But there was something bothering him. He glanced around the nighttime forest warily, blue eyes piercing the underbrush and trees. The atmosphere reeked of darkness. It was a continuous pressure, one that chilled a person to his very bones.

Naruto instinctively became more alert. The air was natural and unnatural at the same time. He couldn't describe it. Everything felt wrong. The forest teemed with malice. It seemed like the trees were trying to reach out with clawed branches, as if they wanted to tear anything and anyone to shreds. It was a haunting feeling.

Maybe if he went into Sage Mode he could figure out why the atmosphere felt so wrong, but Naruto was in an unknown, possibly hostile enemy territory. Although he could not remember seeing a forest like this before. From his knowledge of the Elemental Nations, there were no forests like this.

 _Maybe Kakashi-sensei's Kamui sent me to some really small country,_ Naruto reasoned, _That would explain why I've never seen or heard of this place before._

He shook his head furiously, ridding his thoughts about the strange forest. "Gah, I need to stay on track," he told himself, "First, I need to find some nice village or something and find out how to get back to Konoha."

His stomach growled loudly. He nervously laughed and rubbed his belly. "Hopefully they have a ramen place…"

A snap of a twig caught his attention. Instincts flaring, Naruto whipped out a kunai from his hip holster with a speed only a ninja could possess. Grabbing the weapon in a reverse grip, Naruto spun to face the intruder.

A small brown rabbit crinkled his nose as he chewed on some tufts of grass. It looked up at the orange-clad shinobi with mild interest.

Naruto visibly sighed in relief. He pocketed the kunai and bashfully rubbed the back of his head. This damn forest was freaking him out. The sooner he got out, the sooner he would be free from the suffocating atmosphere.

He squat down and carefully reached a hand out to pet the rabbit. "Hey little buddy," he said, "what are you doing out at night?"

The rabbit shied away a little, its ears lilting straight up at the sky, which Naruto neglected looking at. If he just looked at the sky for a second, he would have noticed the shattered moon bathing the forest in ethereal light.

Naruto grinned, "Hey, it's alright, I'm a Sage."

The rabbit slowly crept towards the outstretched hand, cautiously sniffling the fingertips.

Its ears flared up again, black eyes filled with alarm. In a flash, the small rabbit turned tail and sped off into the underbrush.

Naruto frowned and stood up. He brushed his pants. "I'm not that scary, dattebayo…"

Unbeknownst to the depressed shinobi, something huge, black, and filled with malice crept behind him.

A twig snapped under its weight. Naruto turned around slowly; he was sure it was just another rabbit or small animal.

His small grin faltered and disappeared as he beheld the sight in front of him.

The thing illuminated in the moonlit forest was a giant black scorpion, a bony-white mask with red markings covering its head. It hissed in anger and clicked its pincers threateningly. A golden stinger lazily swung overhead on a black tail as long as a streetlamp.

Naruto and the scorpion observed each other for a few seconds. It was an almost comical scene to behold. A teenager in bright orange clothing reaching a hand out towards a giant evil scorpion as if he was trying to pet it.

Naruto gulped. "Crap."

(-)

Ruby grunted as she sliced a branch in front of her with Crescent Rose, her trusty high-impact sniper rifle-scythe.

It was almost completely dark now, and the only source of light was the moon hanging above the forest like a caring mother. A very broken and pale mother.

Ruby stopped for a quick second and slowly breathed the cool night air. It was peaceful nights like this that gave Ruby some peace. Enjoying an atmosphere like this was just simply relaxi-

"Ruby, you dolt! I swear your decisions are going to get us killed, or worse, expelled from Beacon!"

Aaand, the moment was over.

Ruby turned to face an irate heiress, who was brushing leaves and twigs from her alabaster-colored hair.

"Come on, Weiss, you saw that guy falling here! We can't just leave him alone! What if he's in trouble or hurt?"

"We should have just gotten Professor Ozpin or Professor Goodwitch to investigate! Freshmen aren't supposed to come into the Emerald Forest without an experienced hunter's permission! We shouldn't have to come out here in the dark to look for a strange guy who fell out of the sky in the middle of Grimm territory!"

"Speaking of which, where did that guy come from," an exuberant voice piped up from behind the arguing duo, "I didn't see a ship anywhere in the sky."

Yang had her hands behind her head as she tromped through the underbrush. Closely following behind her was the ever calm Blake, who was scanning the forest with amber-colored eyes.

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms. But when she spoke, her tone was more serious and composed. "I don't know," she admitted, "There are no patrol or commercial ships that fly over the Emerald Forest, especially during the night. It's too dangerous."

And as if to bolster her argument, a loud caw was heard. Team RWBY quickly ducked for cover and hid under any trees or bushes they could find.

A gust of air ruffled the leaves of the trees and stirred up dust and twigs. A huge Nevermore blasted across the night sky, not unlike the one Ruby killed a few weeks prior.

The Nevermore cawed once more and flew towards some snow-capped mountains in the far east.

Team RWBY watched it go with bated breath. As soon as the Grimm was nothing but a dark spot against the starlit sky, they left their hiding spots. Weiss grumbled about how these excursions were going to ruin her skirt.

Blake, who was watching the Nevermore fly away with distaste evident on her face, flitted her eyes towards the relieved group. "Maybe the man who fell had a personal ship that somehow malfunctioned. He could have been forced to evacuate the ship."

Yang threw in her two lien. "But then we should have seen or heard an explosion."

Blake shrugged, slightly miffed at how Yang was using her brain and deducting possibilities for once.

Ruby piped up, mustering the best leader voice she could manage. "We don't have time to think about that! We gotta go help the guy out first! Then we can get out of this forest and ask questions later."

"We wouldn't be in this forest in the first place if we just went to go get the Professors, you dolt." Weiss muttered.

Nevertheless, they all agreed to find the man first and ask questions later. With that, they set off towards the place where they hoped the man landed.

(-)

Naruto yelped as he dodged a lightning quick strike from the scorpion's golden stinger. The weapon lodged itself into the hard ground.

Undeterred, the scorpion swiped both its pincers at the shinobi, who leaped over them with ease. Naruto gracefully landed on top the monster's head and peered into the ten hate-filled eyes. "Oi, why are you attacking me? Aren't you a summon?"

The scorpion just hissed in reply. It flailed around crazily, intent on getting the annoying orange human off of its back. Naruto clung onto the bony armor like a leaf on a twig. The only thing that kept Naruto from flying off of the monster was the chakra he had pumped into his hands and feet.

The scorpion hissed in rage and crashed through the many trees that littered the forest floor.

Naruto, not wanting to repeat the process of getting his body shredded by branches, quickly back flipped off the scorpion. However, our favorite little Uzumaki overlooked the fact that the scorpion's stinger was right behind him.

*RIIIIPPP*

Naruto lightly landed on his feet in a toad-like position. He looked at his shirt sleeve. The point of the stinger had ripped part of the sleeve off, leaving his forearm exposed to the cool night air. And on his forearm was a shallow but long cut from the golden stinger. It ached a little, but Naruto knew that his potent chakra would fix that in no time.

He looked back up to the monster, which had stopped its rampage and turned to face the shinobi. It clicked its pincers and mandibles together. Black saliva dripped from its open mouth.

Naruto hardened his eyes. "Oi! That was my favorite shirt, you bastard!"

The scorpion shrieked and sped towards the shinobi, eager to grab the noisy human and shred him to pieces.

Naruto body flickered away and the scorpion just grabbed empty air.

The Grimm skid to a stop and hissed confusedly. It's burning red eyes scanned the dark forest. Where did the human go?

A blade flew out of the forest and embedded itself into the Death Stalker's bony armor.

This really did no harm to the monster; it just stung a little.

The scorpion paid the knife no heed and continued scanning the forest. However, a burning noise caught its attention. It settled one of its eyes onto the knife lodged in its armor. There was something on it, some kind of burning paper that started to glow a bright ligh-

*BOOM*

(-)

Blake's hidden cat ears flicked slightly. She turned her head and scanned the forest with cautious eyes. "I hear something."

(-)

Naruto winced as pained shrieks grated on his sensitive ears. He shifted in his concealed position in a tree. His bright blue eyes pierced through the cloud of smoke. He just barely made out the outline of the monster. A sudden breeze picked up and blew the smoke away.

Naruto winced. The scorpion looked worse for wear. Its bone white armor had been partially sheared off, revealing the black flesh underneath. What exoskeleton was left had been burned and charred. Surprisingly, the giant arachnid was still alive. In fact, it seemed faster and stronger now. Naruto noticed with some careful calculation that the scorpion now carefully guarded the damaged area on its body by putting a giant pincer close to it.

Naruto shrugged. _I guess I have to take a more direct approach._

He body flickered in front of the enraged monster. The scorpion spit and hissed in anger, all 10 eyes trained onto the orange human.

Naruto gave a two-finger salute. "Yo."

The Death Stalker growled and circled the shinobi. It had not felt pain like this in a long time. The humans that had tried to kill it before had caused some damage, but not enough to severely cripple the beast. But this human had managed to destroy the thick armor and expose its flesh with just an exploding knife. No weapon had managed to do that so far. The humans even fired a rocket launcher at it and the only damage done was a cracked shell.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Ya know, calling you a scorpion is pretty damn long, so I'm just gonna give you a name." He paced in front of the cautious scorpion.

He snapped his fingers. "Ah, I'm gonna name you _Minikui_!" (That means 'ugly' in Japanese)

Unfortunately, the Grimm decided it didn't like its new name and took advantage of Naruto's distracted state by rushing at him.

Naruto jumped to the side, flying between the scorpion's pincers as they tried to grab him.

He landed in a roll and jumped to his feet. He smirked evilly. "You're gonna pay for destroying my jacket, dattebayo!"

He quickly brought his hands up to form his signature move. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Multiple plumes of smoke filled the destroyed area. _Minikui_ , hearing the disturbance, turned to face the annoying human. About 10 Naruto's smiled back at him.

Now, _Minikui_ had killed many, many humans before, but this was getting ridiculous. In his long 163 year lifespan, _Minikui_ had encountered people that conjured up swords out of nothing, killed creatures with one punch, controlled the forces of gravity, etc.

But all of them were subsequently killed rather easily, except for the human that killed things with one punch. After the Grimm witnessed the man blow an Ursa Major to the moon, he had hightailed the hell out of the area.

Now, it witnessed a human able to create multiple copies of itself. And to make matters stranger, some of them had their palms out while the others held their hands over them.

Naruto smirked. "Let's blast this bastard to hell, guys!"

The clones roared in affirmation and started building up their chakra to form Rasengan's. Wind shrieked as the Rasengan's stared to form. Naruto looked down at the swirling blue ball in his hand. He grinned a little. Just a couple years ago, he had struggled to maintain even one Rasengan. Now, he had grown to the point where he barely had to pay attention to make one.

Finally, the jutsu was complete, and each Rasengan was about the same size as a basketball. Naruto took point and rushed towards the perplexed beast. "Rasengan!"

 _Minikui_ shook off his confusion and shrieked in retaliation. He readied himself for the inevitable attack. At first glance, the balls the human was holding did not look that strong. After all, it seemed to be made out of wind. But there was something unnatural about the energy he felt from it. It was unlike any power he had ever faced before. He couldn't quite place a claw on it, but _Minikui_ sensed energy unlike anything on this planet. And that was the thought that set him on edge. Not to mention the fact that this human had _two_ special abilities and not just one.

The scorpion shifted through the broken trees and debris. It didn't matter how many abilities the human had. He would rip him to shreds and devour his sweet flesh like he did with all the others.

Naruto navigated through the debris and jumped high in the air, right above the defensive scorpion's head. He thrust an arm forward. "Take this, you bastard!"

The Grimm brought a huge pincer up to protect his head. After the annoying human wasted his attack on the pincer, Minikui could then reach up and grab it with the other one. _Minikui_ was fairly confident he would win against this boy; no matter how many clones he could make, the Grimm was certain he could kill them all.

Imagine his surprise when the seemingly harmless ball bore straight through it's toughened armor and penetrated the soft flesh inside.

Naruto grinned devilishly. This bug had no idea what hit him.

With a shriek of pain, the scorpion quickly retreated, flinging off Naruto in the process. The ninja landed harmlessly a couple meters away unscathed.

 _Minikui_ backpedaled furiously, writhing in agony. His right pincer was useless now, seeing how the attack had pulverized all nerves and muscles in it.

 _Minikui's_ pain-addled mind made it difficult to form coherent thoughts, but he knew he had severely underestimated the orange human. All of his instincts screamed to get away from the boy or be killed by the shredding power of the wind orbs.

Pincer dragging at his side, _Minikui_ left a trail of black blood in his frenzy to escape.

Small slivers of hope began to peek through the Grimm's mind. He would try to lose the boy through the dense trees and dig in a cave somewhere to heal.

Through hazed eyes, _Minikui_ saw the thick trees that promised cover and safety. Almost th-

Several Rasengan's impacted against the body of the retreating Grimm. The scorpion did not even have time to shriek in pain before the attack shredded his exoskeleton and liquefied his flesh.

*BOOM*

A huge wave of concentrated wind blasted across the area, flinging boulders and trees alike into the air. Naruto held his ground and struck a cool pose. Flawless victory.

Part of _Minikui's_ shell hit him across the head. Naruto fell on his face, slightly dazed. "Why…"

After the attack had subsided somewhat, Naruto looked back at where the monster was. He winced.

The only thing left by the destroyed bug was a claw and the golden stinger, which glinted in the moonlight.

Naruto pumped his fist victoriously. "Nailed it!"

"What in Remnant happened here?!" exclaimed a voice directly behind him.

Without thinking, Naruto pulled out a kunai and pointed it threateningly behind him.

Ruby yelped, a triangular blade pressed dangerously close to her windpipe. She slowly gulped, feeling her Aura repel against the weapon. She laughed nervously. "H-Hi…"

Naruto sighed in relief and pocketed the kunai. "God, I am so sorry about tha-"

He suddenly felt a blast of heat hit his face. Squinting against the sudden increase in temperature, Naruto didn't have time to react before a flaming fist impacted against his cheek.

Naruto felt his body sail through the air. He also felt his head hit the base of a tree. Naruto faintly heard yelling in the distance, but all sound was distorted, so it was like listening to something through a tube.

"Yan…Why woul…-help hi…"

Naruto felt his vision darken. Normally, he would have noticed the punch coming no problem, but it felt like something was subduing his senses. He felt cold and numb at the same time. Only one thing came to mind: poison.

His mind blearily flashed back to his fight with _Minikui_. He faintly remembered the stinger tearing his sleeve and leaving a long scratch on his forearm.

 _Why didn't it heal yet?_ Naruto wondered. _What is happening…_

Naruto fainted.

(-)

 **Hey guys! Sorry if this wasn't up to my standards I finished this over the course of a few weeks so excuse a little awkwardness and plot holes. But, I finished this chapter so you can't complain.**

 **Okay, onto some answers to questions you guys may have!**

 **First, no, I will not be putting in anymore Naruto characters into the story, reason being that Naruto's pretty OP already. And I felt it would be a little unfair for the RWBY crew for such strong characters coming into Remnant. I initially wanted to put Tobi into the mix as well, but I scrapped it cause it would be too complicated.**

 **Secondly, yes, I purposely made Naruto weaker than he was in the other story. Having access to Sage Mode and Kurama's chakra was way to OP, so I just made him have Sage Mode to even the odds.**

 **Lastly, I am still not sure about pairings, but I can try to pair him up to someone in the future. And I'm not telling you guys who, because I still am thinking about it. I have no real experience with romance (*cries in a corner*), so I don't think I can translate it well onto paper. But I'll try it, just for you wonderful guys.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this story. Next update may take a little bit due to AP testing, so please sit tight for now. Please leave a review, cause I seriously want to know what I can improve on in the future. Thanks for watching…and goodbye!**

 **-A.S.V.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto and RWBY do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.**

(-)

 _Drip…Drip…_

Water leaked down from the high ceiling of the sewer onto the shin-deep water below. A low light filtered the area, barely lighting up the dark sewer, giving it a haunting and menacing appeal. All in all, the setting was very disturbing.

But that was nothing, _nothing_ , compared to the atmosphere of the sewer. An oppressive force pressed down on the area, quelling all thoughts of hope and happiness. _Hate…anger…fear…_

There was one place in particular that had a concentrated amount of negative emotions. Someplace darker than anywhere else in the area. A dark place contained by a gigantic red gate with a seal placed on it. A seal that was almost ripped off by our favorite Uzumaki in his blind pain and anguish.

In the darkness behind the red bars, something moved. Something far older than the Shinobi Era itself. Something red-orange, nine-tailed, and filled with malice.

A huge red eye opened, glinting with a dark light that glowed from within the darkness. Slit eyes that burned with years of hatred crinkled up with ominous amusement.

The Kyuubi grinned, sharp teeth the size of a man exposed for all to see.

 **"** **Another world…** " The demon fox chuckled darkly, creating vibrations that slightly stirred up the water below. **"Interesting…"**

(-)

"So you are telling me that this boy destroyed a Death Stalker even bigger than the one Team JNPR had trouble defeating at initiation with nothing but these simple knives?"

Ruby slightly wilted under the Headmaster's incredulous gaze. They were in Beacon's infirmary, having dragged the unconscious and clearly poisoned stranger across the Emerald Forest.

Yang had initially refused to help the teen who had pointed a knife at her beloved little sister, but she conceded when Blake warned the team that Grimm were converging on their location, clearly attracted by the anger Yang was exuding. And no matter how much she disliked the stranger, Yang was unwilling to let a man die at the hands of a Grimm.

Ruby twiddled her thumbs. "Uhhh…yes?"

Ozpin scrutinized her face and posture with a careful eye. He let out a small sigh and inspected a little brown pouch that he had removed from the unconscious boy's hip. It was indeed filled with the strange knives the boy had been using. He set his steaming mug of coffee down on a nearby table and pulled out two of the triangular weapons.

Overall, these were ordinary blades. There was nothing special to them. However, one of the knives he picked up had a strange tag with symbols attached to the handle by a string.

Ozpin focused his attention onto the tagged knife. He carefully inspected the symbols and squiggles inscribed onto the paper. They were words, he was sure of it, but Ozpin couldn't figure out what they meant. They were neither English nor Altesian. He wasn't even sure if there was a language like that on Remnant. He snapped the string off of the weapon and pocketed the tag. He would send it to Professor Oobleck later. He turned his attention to Team RWBY.

Ozpin picked up his mug and took a little sip. "Miss Rose, will you please explain to me how you found this young man?"

Ruby wet her lips and answered back the best she could. "Well, we were walking back to our dorms to study," Weiss scoffed lightly, "and then we heard this big boom over the forest. We saw the guy falling out of the sky and he landed in the trees. When we found him, there was smoke and dust everywhere. And when the dust went away the guy was standing there in a weird pose with Death Stalker pieces flying everywhere."

Ozpin blinked in confusion. "A big boom you say? Did this boy have a ship he was on? I have no knowledge of there being ships flying over the Emerald Forest during the night."

"No sir," Weiss started, "There was no explosion of any kind to indicate there ever being a ship in the first place. It was like he just appeared out of nowhere."

Blake chimed in, her soft voice cutting through the conversation. "Maybe it was a Semblance gone wrong? I mean it happens all the time with inexperienced Hunters and Huntresses."

"That sounds like it would make the most sense," Yang said, "I mean, I discovered my Semblance after my dad accidentally gave me a _really_ bad haircut."

Ozpin almost smiled. He remembered that day. Qrow had told him that Taiyang was covered in burns and bruises soon after.

Ozpin cleared his throat and took a slight sip. "As plausible as that may sound, I very much doubt that it was his Semblance."

Ruby looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean to say, it is impossible for this young man to have been experimenting with his Semblance. In fact, he doesn't even have an Aura in the first place."

Team RWBY looked shocked at this revelation. "But that's impossible," Blake exclaimed, her bow flicking slightly, "Everyone has an Aura! Civilians may not have the biggest Aura storages, but that's normal! The only things that don't have Auras at the Grimm!"

The Headmaster sighed. "I am aware of that fact, Miss Belladonna, but it is true. This young man has no Aura to speak off. I know, because I have tried to unlock it several times in order to accelerate his healing process. No reaction whatsoever."

Ruby gulped. The air seemed more tense, as if a huge anomaly was discovered. Which was exactly what happened.

Ozpin observed the girls reactions to this discovery. The young Ruby Rose and Miss Xiao Long seemed shocked, while Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna looked incredulous.

Ozpin looked up at the blank white ceiling of the infirmary. He didn't blame them for not believing that the young man had no Aura. After all, it was crazy. But he knew it to be true, seeing how he had exhausted at least half of his reserves trying to activate it.

And there was something else he did not tell them. And he planned on not telling anyone until he figured out what was going on. When Ozpin had tried to activate the unconscious boy's Aura, a red flash of light had surrounded the teen's body. It was as if the light had rejected the energy he was pumping into the body. And it felt… _wrong_. It felt malignant and-Ozpin scoffed at this one- _sentient_.

He rubbed his temples and slightly stooped, leaning a little more weight onto his cane. He had used too much of his Aura too quickly. Ozpin made a mental note to get at least an hour of sleep in order to soothe his headache.

He looked back at the quietly whispering girls. "Team RWBY, I think it would be best to get some rest tonight. You still have at least 7 hours before classes start, and I would take this opportunity to sleep."

RWBY nodded. But the young Ruby Rose looked at Ozpin worriedly. "Will he be alright sir?"

Yang growled slightly, her lilac eyes flashing crimson. "Ruby, you don't need to worry about that jerk. I mean, he pointed a knife at you!"

Ozpin spoke up before an argument had a chance to ensue. "Don't worry, Miss Rose. He will be under 24 hour surveillance until he wakes up, which should take a few hours. The poison from a Death Stalker is always a difficult thing to extract."

Ruby nodded, casting a lingering gaze upon the sleeping boy.

She sighed and looked back at her team. "Come on, girls, we better get some sleep."

Yang glanced at the blonde boy once more with slight anger flashing in her eyes. She huffed, which sounded much like a certain heiress. Weiss and Blake simply nodded and turned to exit the building.

Ozpin calmly sipped his coffee as he watched the girls disappear through the doors leading to the courtyard. He may have seemed calm on the outside, but he was near bursting with questions and a mild amount of panic inside.

If other people found out this boy had no Aura, there was a very real chance he would be experimented on. This idea may have seemed ludicrous to any sane-minded person, but Ozpin knew the Council. They would do anything to get power, no matter what the cost.

Ozpin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He took another sip of his coffee and immediately flinched. _Cold_. He glanced at the boy again. The heartbeat monitor next to the boy's bed beeped along softly, steady and slow. The boy's breathing was peaceful and slow. He was clearly very much asleep.

The grey-haired Headmaster looked longingly at the coffee machine brewing fresh, aromatic coffee over at the nurse's counter. The boy couldn't possibly wake up in 5 minutes, can he? Ozpin scoffed. That was ridiculous. The nurses gave him enough sedative to knock out a Goliath. He chuckled as he made up his mind and walked towards the sweet nectar that beckoned to him from afar with sweet fingers made of scented smoke.

Not even a second after the man left the window, Naruto's eyes shot open, his blue irises very much alert and very much _not_ asleep.

(-)

Unbeknownst to Ozpin and the young Team RWBY, Naruto was actually awake for a while. He regained consciousness as soon as a nurse entered his room to give him a freshly washed hospital gown. Therefore, he overheard the strange man that looked like Kakashi-sensei talk to those girls he met in the forest.

What he overheard was crazy. He had no idea what this Aura was and why these people seemed so surprised to find out he didn't have one. And they couldn't have been taking about chakra, since all nurses in the Elemental Nations have learned to detect chakra. So either the nurses were really freaking stupid, or he was farther from home than he initially thought.

And they also called that giant scorpion summon a Death Stalker. Naruto focused most of his attention on that little tidbit. The name Death Stalker didn't ring any bells. Naruto couldn't recall there ever being a scorpion summon either. He almost gnashed his teeth in frustration. So many questions!

He opened his eye slightly while keeping his breathing steady and even, making it look like he was asleep. Stealth and secrecy may not be at the top of Naruto's list of shinobi tricks, but he _was_ a trained ninja. He could at least pull off looking like he was asleep.

His break came when the girls left and went to wherever they were going. He eyed the blonde girl with annoyance as she walked out the doors. He softly probed the tender and bruised flesh of his cheek with his tongue. That punch had hurt. A _lot_.

He relaxed as the grey-haired dude looked at him through the glass window. To the casual observer, Naruto looked completely asleep. _Come on,_ Naruto thought, _Go somewhere else so I can get my stuff._

The stranger stayed at the window for longer than Naruto anticipated, but he eventually moved away with a strangely ecstatic look on his face.

Not even a second after he left the window, Naruto shot out of the bed with a gleam in his blue eyes. "Finally." He whispered.

He had to work fast. The stranger or the nurses might come back and pump him with more drugs. He swore he saw a female nurse with dog ears and a tail place clothes next to him, but he blamed the drugs for that. There is no such thing as a human-animal hybrid, after all. Unless you counted Kiba, of course.

Many dimensions and parallel realities away, a boy with triangle tattoos under his eyes sneezed, startling his giant white dog trotting next to him.

The dog whimpered, clearly worried about the possibility of his friend getting sick. Kiba smiled, "Eh, don't worry about it, Akamaru. It's just a little chilly out," he looked up at the nighttime sky and sighed, "Come on, bud. We gotta go see Hinata. She's probably worried sick because of that idiot going MIA."

Naruto gave off an almost silent sneeze. He froze, hoping nobody heard the quiet disturbance.

Nothing. He sighed in relief, and glared towards the direction of the cool breeze coming from the air conditioner. "Stupid AC," he muttered darkly, "You almost got me caught."

Naruto shrugged on a hospital gown and a sweater that was left for him at the table next to him. For a village, this place had the worst security Naruto had ever seen. Usually, in the case of an intruder, any sane village leader would always put at least one guard to watch over him or her. But other than that dude over at the window a couple seconds ago, security was pretty much nonexistent.

He looked down at the gown with distaste. "Damn," he muttered, "I wish I had my clothes right now…"

He knew that he would have to get new clothes. The stupid scorpion pretty much destroyed his only set for miles around. Now he had to wait until he got back home to get a new set.

Naruto slowly crept to the window and unlatched it quietly, keeping a furtive eye on the door in case any nurses or that Ozpin dude came back.

He looked longingly at the pouch full of kunai on the other side of the door. Theoretically, he could be able to get the pouch without arousing suspicion, but he had no idea when the guy would come back, so he decided against it. He could always buy some more at the nearest weapons shop.

The window swung open, allowing a light breeze to fill the hospital room. Naruto took an experimental sniff and pulled a face when his sensitive nose picked up the scent of pollution. Yeah he was definently in some kind of coal mining village or something.

Naruto peered around to make sure the area was clear. It was a pretty nice night in this place. The breeze sent pleasant shivers down Naruto's spine, and he absentmindedly admired the way the moonlight lit up the attractive buildings around-

Naruto blinked. He slowly looked up at the sky to face the astral body he was sure he saw every night before he goes to sleep. His shocked gaze settled on the shattered moon that hung over Beacon Academy, bathing the entire world with its heavenly light.

"What the actual fu-!"

The door slammed open, revealing a very surprised Ozpin, his mug of steaming coffee broken and neglected on the floor, emptying out its contents onto the ground.

Naruto, hearing the slam, quickly turned in a defensive position to face the intruder. The two stared off in a very intense and awkward moment.

Ozpin got over his shock and quickly flipped his cane into a defensive position, the tip of it facing the blonde boy that sat on the hospital windowsill like an overgrown parrot.

Naruto stared at the cane, and noted that it had some kind of guard on the hilt, leading him to believe that it was a weapon of some sort.

In the disorientated and chakra-depleted state he was in right now, Naruto couldn't really fight the stranger, seeing how the grey-haired man exuded some kind of weird energy that set his body glowing a light green color.

Naruto's eyes widened and he readied his stance. "Oh, _hell_ no."

Naruto jumped all the way down to the courtyard of Beacon Academy, four stories down.

(-)

Ozpin had just gotten his mug of coffee, which was generously made by one of the nurses. He had politely thanked the nurse, which had her blushing at the gratitude, and was about to take a sip until he saw the "unconscious boy" crouched at the window, staring up at the moon with an extremely shocked look on his face.

He dropped the mug and grabbed his cane. Spit seconds before he slammed open the door, Ozpin's head was abuzz with questions and hazed with surprise. _How in Remnant,_ Ozpin thought, _did this boy already wake up? The nurses pumped him enough sedative to knock out a Goliath, for Oum's sake!_

He pushed open the door, his panicked brown eyes meeting shocked blue ones. The boy quickly turned his body to face him in a defensive position. Through the stance, Ozpin quickly determined that this boy was a veteran fighter. He could see it in his eyes: he had seen his fair share of death and pain.

Ozpin quickly flipped his cane around, grabbing it into a defensive stance. He had no idea if this boy was friend or foe. He could be a White Fang member, judging by those whiskers on his cheeks, or he could be one of those people that tried to take Amber's powers.

The boy's eyes widened and he shifted his stance to face the window. "Oh, _hell_ no."

He jumped down four stories.

Ozpin almost screamed, but years of seeing students doing ridiculous and dangerous things over his past eleven years as the headmaster steeled him to keep his cool under most circumstances.

He quickly ran over to the window, prepared to see the worst. He knew he should have gone for the more peaceful approach! _Glynda's going to kill me._

He stuck his head out the open window and looked down. To his immense surprise and partial relief, it seemed the boy was unharmed. Which was also ridiculous, seeing how he had no Aura and somehow survived a four story fall and a Death Stalker, all in one night. Maybe it had something to do with that malignant red energy he felt earlier.

Ozpin took out his Scroll and sent a message out to the teachers and senior teams: _There is a man, potentially dangerous, loose on the school grounds. Detain him at all costs._

With that, Ozpin pocketed his Scroll and strode over to the door, stepping over his beautiful, shattered mug.

He looked regretfully down at the nectar of the gods before turning to exit the hospital. Before he left, he turned to face the nurse that made him the coffee in the first place. "I am sorry, Melody," he said, "But can you please clean this up?"

(-)

Naruto sprinted across the courtyard, his bare feet painfully banging on the concrete pavement. His ankles throbbed after making that jump, hindering his movement speed slightly.

He had tried to focus as little chakra as he could into his feet to cushion the landing, but it seemed he put in way too little. Now his ankle was probably sprained.

But that wasn't the thing he was focusing on right now. He was more concerned about the little fact that THE GODAMN MOON WAS BROKEN!

Naruto's mind was ablaze with shock and confusion. _Is this the real life?_ He wondered, _Is this just fantasy?_

He shook his head. _Whoa, where did that come from?_ _Argh, I have to concentrate! First off, I'm pretty sure this isn't a genjutsu. This place is way too incredibly detailed for a genjutsu of any kind. Unless someone made a huge genjutsu that covers the entire world._

Obito sneezed. "Bless you," exclaimed a white Zetsu.

Naruto turned a corner and ran past a huge statue in the middle of the courtyard. _So that means I'm either going crazy, or I'm in some kinda weird parallel dimension._

Kakashi's lazy voice echoed in Naruto's head. _"With the Kamui, I can send things and people into another dimension."_

Naruto almost tripped over a crack in the floor. He found it very difficult to believe he was in a different dimension, but that was the only thing that made sense at the moment. He would have to look into it as soon as he escaped this huge place.

He saw a gate out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned to it. Looking past the gate, he saw a long road leading to a very futuristic looking city a couple miles away. Of course, he could always run into the forest to escape, but with limited resources and chakra, he doubted he would last long. Especially with those freaking giant scorpions in there. Overall, the forest reminded him of the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams.

Naruto was now about fifty feet from the open gate. His heart pumped faster. He was so close!

The concrete floor suddenly rose up and formed a wall, stopping the blonde shinobi in his tracks.

He turned around to see a very strange sight. A middle-aged woman stood with a rider's crop outstretched, and it glowed a purple color. The woman was blonde and had a scary look on her face, closely resembling a certain blonde Hokage back in Konoha.

Glynda Goodwitch, not wasting time making witty comebacks or waste energy talking, simply flourished her weapon in the direction of the shocked shinobi.

Naruto yelped in surprise as beams of purple energy erupted from the end of the rider's crop towards him.

Thinking quickly, Naruto leaped to the side, flipping and twisting over and under any beams that came his way.

He decided that he didn't really like this lady. She reminded him too much of Granny Tsunade. And you do _not_ want to fight a pissed off Granny Tsunade.

Naruto decided to take his chances and make a beeline for the forest. Unfortunately, that was also blocked by a skinny green-haired man toting a weapon that spewed fire and a portly man with an impressive mustache wielding a axe of some sort.

"This is as far as you go, young man!" Professor Port yelled.

Naruto's panic mounted as he noticed many other people surrounding him. There were a couple older adults and also some teenagers around his age as well, all holding crazy weapons that were all pointed at him.

Naruto gulped and stepped back. _Well at least the blonde girl, Yang, isn't here._ He thought, _I don't think I can handle two scary blonde girls at once._

An inferno erupted somewhere outside the circle and some teenagers fearfully parted to let the fire through.

Naruto groaned, holding his head with his hands. "Damn it…"

"You, jerk! I'm gonna pound your face in!" Yang yelled, her crimson eyes glaring at the cowering blonde.

"Miss Xiao Long," Glynda called, "What are you doing at this time and place! The message from Headmaster Ozpin said only senior teams and teachers should come out to detain the escapee."

Ruby ran up to the circle, wisely keeping away from the fire her sister had made. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Goodwitch, it's just that on our way back to our room we ran into Team CFVY and they told us that he escaped and that they had to go catch him and my sister got all mad and followed them and I tried to stop her but she gets really strong when she's mad and I'm sorry, this won't happen again!" All of this was said in one breath.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Jeez, you have some big lungs."

Yang pounded her fists together, activating her gauntlets, Ember Celica. "Too bad you won't be able to admire them after I'm done with you!"

Blake and Weiss soon joined in, both with their weapons drawn and pointed at the blonde boy.

Naruto gulped and raised his hands in a pleading surrender. "Look, I think there's been a huge misunderstanding," he said, glancing fearfully at the gathered students and teachers, "I have no idea what's going on or where I am, so I would appreciate it if you would point me to the direction of Konoha…?"

Naruto knew this was a farfetched question, seeing how he was in another dimension at the moment, but he needed to make sure. There was some doubt he needed cleared up, and if the surrounding people didn't know where Konoha was, then he was in some deep trouble.

The crowd shifted and whispered in confusion. Oobleck, the history professor and a master of all things geographical, spoke up. "Where is this 'Konoha'?"

Naruto drooped and his face turned grim. So he was right. He was in a different dimension. There was no way that people living in the Elemental Nations could forget a village like Konoha.

Glynda called over to the blonde. "Young man, if you would just please surrender and let us escort you to- Miss Xiao Long!"

Yang, who had enough of waiting and wanted nothing more than to punch the stranger in the face again, leaped forward with her fist pulled back and ready to deliver a flaming blow to the face.

Yang yelled in anger as her fist sailed through the air. Naruto shifted into a defensive stance, ready to counter the attack if necessary. He quickly leaped to the side, letting the attack sail by, and spun to kick her in the back.

The resulting force of the kick was enough to send Yang face-first into the concrete wall behind him, stunning her momentarily.

Naruto winced. "I was gonna surrender anyway, dattebayo…"

"Sis!" yelled Ruby. She deployed Crescent Rose and pointed it threateningly at the sheepish teenager.

Naruto raised both arms, clearly surrendering. He was shocked a girl of her size could carry a weapon that big. Either that scythe was really light, or she was just really strong.

A calm but authoritative voice pierced through the tense atmosphere. "That is enough, Miss Rose. I am sure your sister is fine."

All heads turned to face Ozpin, who calmly strode over to the crowd with his signature cane in hand. People who knew him best were surprised to see that he didn't have his mug of coffee with him. They respected his decision to take this situation seriously without the distraction of the so-called "nectar of the gods." In reality, however, Ozpin _really_ wished he had some coffee with him.

Ozpin walked past the students and raised a hand to placate the hissed warnings of the surrounding teachers.

Naruto sized him up, noticing how the headmaster didn't seem to lean any weight onto the cane, confirming his initial hypothesis of it being a weapon of some sort.

Ozpin cleared his throat and stuck a hand towards the blonde teen. "I am Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Nice to meet you awake and…well."

Naruto hesitated. He didn't feel any ill intent coming from the man. He didn't seem like a mean person who would take advantage or extort him in any way. Naruto grasped his hand in a strong grip, shaking it slightly. "Naruto Uzumaki, from Konoha."

Ozpin nodded and relinquished his hold on Naruto's hand. "Now, I am sure this has been a very interesting and tiring day, but do you mind if I ask you some questions in my office? I trust you won't try to escape or harm any of my students."

Naruto glanced at the surrounding crowd, squirming a little as he registered some distrusting and cautious looks coming his way.

Naruto weighed his options. On one hand, he could go with the nice headmaster and make up some kind of lie and to find out a way back home. On the other hand, he could go to some kind of interrogation room with the scary blonde teacher that had her piercing green eyes trained on him.

Naruto nodded, and slumped a little. The ordeal had taken a lot out of him, and he began to feel the full throbbing pain of the sprained ankle he made.

Ozpin noticed Naruto's discomfort. "If you would like, I can take you to the infirmary again and you can rest there."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, this is nothing. I just want to get this over with so I can go to sleep."

Ozpin nodded. "Very well."

He turned to face the teachers and students. "Please return back to your dorms. Mr. Uzumaki and I will have a discussion in my office."

"How can we trust that he won't hurt us or try to escape again?"

Naruto looked at the beret-wearing, mini-gun toting, girl who spoke up. "Hey," he said, "In case you haven't noticed, I have a sprained ankle, so I don't think im able to escape or hurt any of you guys."

Blake spoke up. "Well, you already did kind of knock out our teammate."

Naruto looked apologetically at the blonde girl, who was still trying to recover from the head banging. ( **Or should I say, head** ** _Yang_** **ing? I'm gonna go kill myself now, I'm so sorry** )

"Yeah… sorry about that…"

"Glynda, if you would please fix the courtyard and return it to its normal state while I go talk with this young man?"

The combat instructor nodded and set about fixing the ruined ground. The other teachers and students took this as their cue to leave and vacated the area, grumbling and glancing towards Naruto every now and then.

Ruby and Blake tried to lift up Yang's dazed body and soon collapsed under her weight.

Naruto walked up to them. "Uh, I can help if you guys want." As he said this, he set up his fingers to form the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Don't bother," said Weiss, "I can handle it."

With that, the heiress flicked her hand, creating a glowing white glyph that lifted Yang off the ground.

Naruto's mouth gaped as he witnessed the scene in front of him. He quickly shut it after a passing fly tried to make a home in there. _Just what kind of crazy world did I end up in?_

"Mr. Uzumaki, if you will please follow me."

Naruto snapped out of his shock and nodded, leaving the struggling Team RWBY to carry an unconscious teammate back to their dorm.

Blake watched them go, keeping an eye on Naruto. "I don't know about you guys," she said, "but I don't think he's a normal guy, even if he doesn't have an Aura."

Ruby perked up. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that! What do you think's gonna happen to him?"

"Hopefully he doesn't get accepted into Beacon," Weiss huffed, "We don't need any more useless people in this school."

Ruby turned, frowning at the heiress. "Hey! I know you're talking about me-!"

Weiss turned to face Ruby, her ice-blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

The speedster paused. "Oh my Oum!" she shrieked. "Did you actually make a joke?!"

"Shut up, you dolt, I make jokes!"

"No you don't! Seriously, that was so cute!"

"R-Ruby, get off! I might drop your sister!"

"It's ok, she can handle it!"

Blake grinned at the energetic speedster and the heavily blushing heiress, who was trying her best to get Ruby off of her and keep the glyph going at the same time.

It was a strange night for all of them.

(-)

 **Well I'm done. Sorry if this is less than you guys expected, I was too busy trying not to fail my finals. Good news is that I passed with a 3.8 GPA, so that's a plus.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews and I'm glad I'm able to make this fanfic for you all!**

 **I am also sorry about the lack of fighting and stuff here, I'll make up for it in the next chapter.**

 **Lastly, I finally figured out whom to pair up Naruto with! It's a surprise, so I'm not gonna tell you all yet, but I will tell you guys it's not gonna be with anyone from Team RWBY or JNPR, since I have plans for them later on.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Please follow or favorite this story and drop a review on what I can improve on or something! Seeya in the next one!**

 **-A.S.V.**


	4. Chapter 4: Teaser

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

(-)

A hooded girl breathed heavily as her feet pounded against the cobblestone ground. Her labored breathing echoed off the nearby walls as she sprinted left and right, navigating the labyrinthine alleyways of Vale.

She quickly took a glance behind her shoulder as the wind threatened to tug off her hood, which concealed her features from any prying eyes. She saw no one, save for a few cats that stared at her passing with glowing eyes.

The girl made a sharp turn to the right, narrowly dodging past low-lying garbage bags. She was almost out. Almost out to the safety in the crowds. Even after midnight, downtown Vale was still very well-lit and filled with many late night shoppers.

She saw a couple colorful lightbulbs at the end of the alley. Her panicked and labored breathing turned to sighs of relief. _Almost there! Dear Oum, please don't let_ her _catch me._

Her breath caught in her throat. She could see some people! The crowded market square teemed with light, warmth, and most importantly, safety.

Her twinkling eyes filled with emotion. This was it. She finally escaped! Away from that _monster_ and free from that stupid organization! She could only hope that her friend, who managed to do the same, escaped also. It would be catastrophic for her emotional health if her only father-figure got captured and failed to leave the damned place.

A mere five steps separated her from the danger of the darkness and the safety of the crowd. Her hand reached out, as if she could touch the intangible safety of the open world. _I'm free…_

A small green scythe attached to a thin chain leapt out of the darkness of the alleyway and wrapped around the girl's leg. With a small yelp, the hooded girl was swept off her feet and onto the ground, her head slamming onto the cobblestone. Reacting quickly, the hooded girl reached to her hip to grab her weapon.

To her horror, she only found empty air. Looking around madly, she located her weapon, lying forlornly in a puddle of dank water mere feet from her. With a burst of strength, she leapt for the only defense she had.

A second chain scythe appeared from the darkness and wrapped around her neck, effectively cutting off her air. With a gurgle, the hooded girl fell for the second time.

The chains grew taut and started to pull the small girl back into the alley. The girl's eyes widened in panic and shock. _No! I don't want to go back!_

She feebly tried to crawl back to her weapon, but to no avail. The chains were just too strong for her to break, and the person pulling at them was much more physically stronger than she was.

Through blurry vision, the girl saw a young couple walking past, clearly enjoying the peaceful and happy life they had together. Reaching a hand out at them, she attempted to make a noise: any noise, to catch their attention. All that she managed was a tiny squeak.

The boy stopped. He clearly heard something. The girl's heart filled with hope. _Please! Just turn around! I'm right here!_

The boy turned, staring right at her in the dim alley. The hooded girl's hopes fell just as quickly as it rose. The eyes that stared into the alleyway were unfocused. He looked in the alleyway, but he did not see.

The hooded girl's eyes clouded with tears, but it was not because of the chains around her neck. There was no hope for her now. The person on the other side of the chain would just drag her back to that damned base and nobody would be there to help her.

With every second, the chains around her neck grew tighter and she had to fight for breath. She vainly pulled against the chains with small hands, but it only allowed the tiniest moments of reprieve.

She barely made out the outline of the couple as the girl in the relationship worriedly asked her boyfriend what was wrong.

"Ah, it's nothing," he said, "I think I heard a rat or something like that."

The hooded girl gave up. There was no fight left in her. Before she fell unconscious from the lack of air, she hoped at least her friend managed to escape.

Emerald Sustrai grunted as she pulled the girl closer to her feet. She glared at her partner next to her, who was lazily sliding through his Scroll. "I could use a little help here, Mercury." she snapped.

Mercury smirked, shutting off his device. He stretched, exaggerating his movements as he yawned loudly. "Well I would love to, Em," he said, "But I'm pretty tired from that training I did earlier, so my muscles are kinda sore."

"You don't train your godamn arms you legless twat," she muttered.

With one final pull, Emerald managed to drag the prone body to them. The hoodie the girl was wearing was caked with dirt and soaked with foul-smelling water. Emerald's nose crinkled in disgust. "Well I guess we should take this little traitor back to base."

(-)

Harsh light pounded against the girl's closed eyes. Wincing against the sudden brightness, the girl turned her head, which ached from the lack of oxygen. Sitting up, the hooded girl tried to cradle her head in her hands.

She couldn't. She looked down in shock. Her arms were strapped to her body with several rolls of rope. There was no way she could possibly escape from the bonds.

She looked around the room feverishly, the hood still concealing her features. She seemed to be in an empty cement room, with the only source of light being a bright lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. There was a one-way window on one side of the room, and an iron-plated door on the other.

Shaking in fear, the diminutive girl crawled to the wall and leaned against it for support.

There were several clicks and thuds coming from the door on the wall opposite of her. Wide-eyed, the girl could only stare in fear as the door creaked open, revealing someone from her worst nightmares: someone she would never care to see for the rest of her life. Hell, she would rather face several starved Ursa Majors without a weapon before facing _her_.

The door finally opened all the way, revealing a stunning woman with a short crimson dress that reached her mid-thighs. Jet-black hair swept over one eye, and the other burned with a malignant fire that could not be quenched, even with the biggest ocean. Glass heels clicked against the cement floor as the monster slowly stalked her way to the shivering girl on the opposite wall.

Cinder smiled and kneeled down in front of the hooded girl, who brought her knees closer to her, making herself a smaller target.

A manicured hand reached towards the girl's face, which flinched violently. Cinder tutted. "You know what happens to deserters to our operation, don't you?"

After a few tense moments, the girl nodded, feeling burning eyes staring right at her. She knew full and well what that monster did to deserters. After she was done with them, nothing remained except a burnt skeleton and a twisted smile on the woman's face. Cinder smirked. "Be thankful that I am not going to give you as permanent of a punishment. After all, you are too valuable for our cause. But that doesn't mean you'll get off lightly."

While she said this, her other hand ignited in a bright flame, burning the very air around her. The new light glinted off the hooded girl's eyes, which were filled with terror and panic, much like a cornered animal's when it has no escape.

The black-haired woman grinned in twisted delight as she brought her hand closer to the girl's face.

On the other side of the one-way mirror, several Faunus guards turned their backs on the scene, bracing themselves for the inevitable screaming about to occur. They may not like humans, but someone screaming in agony and obvious suffering never really boded well for the guards.

Throughout the underground base belonging to the White Fang, a small girl's screams of agony echoed throughout the night.

(-)

Cinder dragged an unconscious body with her, her hand grabbing onto the hood of the girl's hoodie. She pulled with a strength that belied her stature, and any Faunus that was caught staring would get a singed tail or burning clothes.

Cinder stopped in front of a cell door and typed in a short passcode. The door swung open, exposing a disheveled and obviously beaten man lying on the ground. He stood up in surprise, a bowler hat falling to the floor.

Cinder smiled softly. "Hello Roman. How are your injuries healing up?"

Roman Torchwick, thief extraordinaire, ignored her question. "Where the hell is she, you witch?!"

Cinder's smile dropped off her face. With an impressive toss, she sent the now barely conscious girl flying into the cell. She hit the ground with a thud, the hood now flung off, exposing her face.

Disheveled pink and brown hair covered her soft features, and heterochromic eyes fluttering open, revealing pink and brown irises, which were filled with shock and dulled pain. Several burn marks littered her neck.

Roman immediately fell to his feet, cradling the girl's head in his lap, carefully not touching her many burns on her neck. To his horror, he realized that those weren't the only burns. He carefully peeled back her hoodie, and nearly threw up at the sight. Her once pale skin was now marred with second-degree burns, some as long as her entire torso, others looking like a red-hot poker drilled into her skin. To his immense relief, he noticed her Aura already working to heal the damage, albeit at a worryingly slow rate.

Putting his hands on her stomach, Roman focused on his own Aura and started to pump it into her body, a complicated process that would end someone's life if he did it incorrectly. However, he didn't really have much of a choice at the moment. Neo's injuries were far worse than his own, and her Aura wouldn't cut it.

Cinder watched the scene with indifference and turned to leave. Before closing the cell door, she passed one more parting remark. "Never pull a stunt like that ever again, or there will be worse consequences."

The heavy cell door slammed shut.

Roman glared after her wanting nothing more than to kill that evil witch. However, pained coughing brought him back to the situation at hand.

"Don't move, squirt," he grunted, blinking back tears that threatened to leave his eyes, "Just hold still for a second, huh?"

Neo shakily brought her hands up to form a couple of hand signs. _'I told you to stop calling me that stupid nickname.'_

Roman chuckled, his hands shaking with emotion. "I can call you whatever I like, squirt."

 _'_ _You didn't escape.'_

His shoulders slumped. "I know, Neo. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you. I got caught as soon as I left the base. There was nothing I could have done."

 _'_ _It's ok, I forgive you,'_ she drew in a shuddering breath, _'It hurts so much.'_

Roman's body shook with sadness. "I know, I know, just sit still and let me do my magic, ok? Can you do that for me?"

Neo nodded, which sent white-hot pain pounding through her entire body. She gasped in pain before lifting her hands again. Tears started to line her face. _'I'm scared Roman. I'm scared of what will happen to us if we try to leave again, but I'm more scared of what will happen if we stay.'_

Roman drew in shuddering breaths, his tears flowing freely, dripping down onto Neo's clothes, which eagerly sucked in the moisture. 'Don't you worry about a single thing, squirt," he reassured, "We'll get out of here someday. We just have to wait for the right time. Just wait…"

In the darkness of the cell room, the two abused criminals cried together, their soft sobs echoing in the small room. They both prayed for a miracle of any sort to happen. They prayed for the safety of each other. They prayed for freedom. But mostly, they prayed for escaping from the demon that led a huge operation underneath the surface of Remnant. Unknown to them, their salvation would come later in the form of a blonde teenager, who was sitting in the massive office of Headmaster Ozpin's in Beacon Academy.

(-)

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the extremely short chapter today. But I'm gonna be going on a trip, so I won't be able to post any chapters for a while. So I decided to make this little teaser chapter of what was going on while Naruto was busy in Beacon.**

 **So yeah, I made Neo and Roman the good-ish guys in this crossover. Bite me. I can do whatever I want. Sorry if I'm sounding kinda mean, but I've been kinda going through some reviews and PM's that are kinda getting on my nerves.**

 **I really hate getting mad at people, but if you guys don't like my story, then you can just leave. No one's stopping you.**

 **Anywho, the plot of this story is gonna be drastically different compared to the canon. Well maybe not that different, but still very different.**

 **I have decided who to pair up Naruto with, so don't bother to change my mind. If you already figured out who I'm gonna pair up Naruto with, here's a cookie! *insert imaginary cookie here***

 **Sorry if I made this chapter a little dark. To be honest, I made it way to dark for this to be a T-rated fic, so sorry to all the younger viewers.**

 **Next update will take a little while so sorry about that. I have to study and stuff for ACT's and AP Chemistry, but I will try my best for you guys!**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review or PM me if you get the chance! Seeya!**

 **-A.S.V.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

(-)

The ride to the top of the giant clock tower was awkward to say in the least.

Naruto kept glancing over Ozpin's shoulders to catch a glimpse of the strange glowing glass tablet that displayed several pictures and writing. It was all very surreal to the young shinobi, seeing how the most advanced thing back in the Elemental Nations was a radio.

Ozpin didn't really help make things less awkward either. He didn't seem to try to initiate small conversation at all. Though, looking back at it, Naruto was kind of thankful for that. If he had to answer some personal questions, no doubt he would have said something wrong or weird.

So Naruto took this time to think about what he was gonna say once he got to the headmaster's office.

 _So, I clearly can't say I'm from another city or something cause I have no idea how many there are or what they're called, so that's out the window. I'll just say that I'm from a remote village in the forest. Yeah, nothing much can go wrong with that! I'll just say that the village is called Konoha._

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, revealing one of the strangest rooms he had ever seen in his life. Gargantuan to tiny metal gears twisted and turned above them, separated by a thick pane of glass. Several more gears clanked along the walls, and a huge table piled high with papers and abandoned cups of coffee waited at the end of the office.

A giant window stretching the length of half the office gave away a stunning view that revealed this world's glory. The futuristic city that Naruto saw gleamed in the distance and several metal ships flew in the night air, a couple occasionally dipping into the city.

Overall, the entire spectacle was nearly enough to take the shinobi's breath away. Nearly. Naruto still kept his guard. This spectacle may be a strategy to intimidate potential enemies, making them easier to exploit in the long run.

It was basically the same strategy the Cloud used in Kumogakure. Their entire village demonstrated power, in a bid to intimidate other ninja.

Naruto warily eyed the grey-haired headmaster, who was making his way across to his table. It wasn't that Naruto completely distrusted the man; it was just safer to keep his guard around him. After all, Ozpin seemed like a person who swung a lot of power in this place.

Ozpin sat down with a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He gestured to a single wooden chair sitting in front of the massive table. "Please take a seat, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto made his way across the office, nervously glancing at the large gears above him.

Ozpin poured a fresh cup of coffee from the coffee maker next to his chair. He also poured a smaller cup for the teen, who sat down on his chair with a grimace. The bad ankle clearly made moving an uncomfortable thing for him. Ozpin reminded himself to make sure he got proper treatment once their discussion was over.

"Would you like some coffee?" Ozpin asked, noticing how the blonde's eyes betrayed no anxiety or fear.

Naruto nodded, silently accepting the steaming cup in his hands, grateful for the warmth. After all, it was pretty cold outside and all he was wearing was a sweater and a hospital gown.

He took a tentative sniff of the cup, which did not go unnoticed by the headmaster, no matter how hard Naruto tried to make it look discrete.

Finding no traces of drugs or serums in the brown concoction, Naruto took a hearty gulp, wincing slightly at the bitter taste and heat.

A moment passed in silence while the two men sipped their respective drinks.

Ozpin sighed in content and gently placed his mug in front of him. He leaned forward on his chair and placed his elbows on the table.

"May I ask where you are from, Mr. Uzumaki?" Ozpin asked.

Naruto bashfully scratched his head and gave the grey-haired headmaster a disarming smile. "Before I answer that, can I ask you a favor," a nod, "Can you not call me 'Mr.'? It makes me feel older than I am."

Ozpin cleared his throat in amusement. "Of course. My apologies, Naruto."

Naruto sat up straight in his chair, ready to give his lie. "Well, I'm from a village called Konoha, which is pretty far from here. It's pretty remote, so I don't expect you'll find any information on it."

Ozpin nodded, seemingly content with the answer. In reality, he was scrutinizing the gestures and eyes of the blonde teenager. He saw no betrayed emotion in the blue eyes that Naruto possessed. But the headmaster knew better. After all, he was a professional in this line of work. No lie got past him, a skill that aggravated greedy businessmen or certain Atlas Military generals.

And this was no exception. Naruto was good at giving false information, a skill that portrayed years of practice. All in all, he was not fooled.

Naruto saw the nod and gave himself a mental pat on the back. _Nice, I fooled him._

"Do you know what happened to you today, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not in the slightest, professor."

Ozpin stood up and started pacing around the desk. "According to Team RWBY, they were disturbed by a sudden booming noise above the Emerald Forest. They then said that they saw you falling out of the sky and into the trees. When they reached your location, Miss Rose claimed to have seen an obliterated Death Stalker, with you as the culprit."

Naruto nodded, frantically trying to think of a believable excuse to tell the headmaster. Was that giant scorpion part of a protected species that was dying out in this world? How was he gonna explain how he fell out of the sky without knowledge of this worlds technology? How was he gonna explain the booming noise from his arrival into this world? How was-

"However, the most interesting part of this story is the fact that you singlehandedly took on one of the most dangerous Grimm in existence with nothing but simple knives."

Naruto started to sweat, "I…got lucky?"

Ozpin stopped next to his desk, looking at the nervous teenager, who was sweating enough to fill an entire lake. "Do you know what Aura is, Naruto?"

Naruto decided to go with the honest approach to this question. After all, how can this situation get any worse? He already lost his composure and he had no doubt that his lie would soon be torn down once Ozpin started researching this so called 'remote village'. To be fair though, lying was not his strong suit. He preferred to Rasengan his way out of stressful situations like this.

The shinobi shook his head, and action that prompted Ozpin to explain.

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. Think of it as a protective barrier if you will. Once fully activated, Aura has the potential to guard us form constant danger and any blow that may come across our way," he opened up a video on his Scroll, "For example, Mr. Ren used his Aura as a shield to protect himself from the fangs of a King Taijitu."

Naruto witnessed a black haired teenager about the same age as him lose his weirdly shaped knives after they were knocked out of his hands by a giant black snake.

Naruto shivered. He absolutely hated snakes. They reminded him too much of that pedophiliac bastard back at home.

He observed the snake trying to bite the lithe teenager, but to no avail. It looked like an invisible force field was separating his hands from the fangs of the reptile, much like how Pein used Shinra Tensei to repulse enemy attacks, albeit a weaker version of it.

Ozpin took the Scroll back and stuck it in his coat pocket. "Everybody in the world has an Aura. Some have a weaker one than others, but it is still there nonetheless. In fact, everything with a soul has an Aura. Except one."

Naruto gulped, his trained eyes mapping out possible escape routes in case things went haywire.

Ozpin glanced at the silent teen, whose body language changed from 'sweating enough to fill a lake ten times over' to 'ready to attack if deemed necessary on his way to escape.'

"You, Mr. Uzumaki, are the first person I have ever seen on Remnant without a functioning Aura."

That was it. At those words, Naruto's worst case scenario came true. His lie had failed and there was nothing he could say to combat the words Ozpin had spoken.

The shinobi shot out of his chair, leading it to fall to the ground with a clatter. He immediately shifted into a defensive position, ready to run at a moment's notice. Of course, he could have also fought the headmaster, but in the weakened state he was in right now, Naruto had no choice but try and escape again, even with a bad ankle.

Ozpin seemed unperturbed by the sudden motion and settled back down in his chair. "Rest assured, I will not tell anyone about this."

Naruto's defensive position shifted into a cautious one.

"I have no doubt that if word about this got out, many people would attempt to experiment on you, seeing how this is a phenomenal case."

Naruto turned pale.

"But do not worry. I have no intention of spreading the word."

Naruto just stared at the headmaster, clearly still wary. With this information, the headmaster pretty much had infinite control over him. If the shinobi attempted to escape, there will likely be a probable search for the first human to have a missing Aura.

Ozpin glanced at a small clock on his desk. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Regretfully, the hour is getting late, and I wish I could discuss more with you. However, I am not a machine, and I require my rest. If you would like, I could set you up a room in the student dormitories."

Naruto weighed his very limited options. On one hand, he could always escape to the city and find out how to get home. The downside to that plan was that he didn't think Ozpin would simply let him walk away. After all, he was too interesting of a person to let walk freely.

On the other hand, he could accept this offer and figure out what to do next without the fear of a possible manhunt tracking his ass down. Another benefit was to take this chance to use this world's knowledge in order to become better prepared for Ozpin's questions later on.

Naruto nodded. He really did not have a choice in this situation.

Ozpin, seeing his agreement, dug out his Scroll and made a quick call to Glynda. The phone rang for a couple seconds before it was picked up. He heard shuffling blankets rustle around the receiver for a bit before the recipient brought the Scroll to her mouth. "What," muttered Glynda, who had clearly just fallen asleep.

Ozpin almost grinned. "I am very sorry to disturb you at this time, Glynda, but could you please take Mr. Uzumaki to room 243?"

"Professor, are you sure this is wise? We don't knew if we can fully trust him and if he's dangerous or not! Doing this would put the students in-"

"In no greater danger than normal. Trust me, Glynda, Naruto here will not do any harm to the school or the students."

A muffled sigh crackled through the Scroll. "If you say so, Professor."

The headmaster said a quick thank you and hung up the phone. He turned to Naruto, who was still eyeing him with caution.

"I admit, Mr. Uzumaki, that I have told Team RWBY out of my better judgement. So they know your secret. Rest assured, I will inform them to not disclose your lack of an Aura to the public."

"I told you to not call me 'Mr.', dattebayo…" Naruto muttered, sweat dripping down his face.

(-)

And now Naruto was stuck with a grumpy blonde lady who seemed to be less than pleased about her current assignment. It was understandable though, seeing how she was rudely woken up split seconds after she had just fallen asleep.

Naruto could only walk in silence as Glynda grumbled under her breath, no doubt saying some less than flattering words about a certain "insufferable" headmaster.

Naruto gulped, clearly intimidated by the blonde. She reminded him too much of a certain Hokage back at home, but more strict and teacher-like. He shivered. Schoolteachers were scary.

And it didn't help that she kept her hand close to her rider's crop swinging on her hip. He had no wish to be on the receiving side of any attack that thing threw out.

She pushed open some doors leading to another section of the building, which was well lit with hallway lights. Several snores could be heard coming from the many doors lining each wall.

Naruto turned to the irate woman. "How many people do you have living here?"

"Beacon Academy houses close to 1000 students, all of them the best Hunter's and Huntresses we can find." She said, as if she had rehearsed this several times before.

Naruto nodded slowly. It was clear from the tone of her voice that she didn't really want to talk. It was understandable. Being in charge of so many kids would leave someone pretty tired all the time.

The teacher stopped next to a plain brown door with the number "243" on a golden plaque. There was some kind of grey box next to the door handle, and it had a blinking red light on it.

The blonde took out a small grey card with a logo that showed two axes crossing each other.

"This is the Beacon guest card," Goodwitch said, "It is used to unlock your room door, the library, and several other rooms."

She dropped the card into Naruto's open hands.

The blonde teacher tiredly turned to the blonde teenager, who was fiddling with the grey card with a confused look on his face.

"Please refrain from leaving your room during curfew."

With that, and without a proper "goodnight", the grumpy blonde left, leaving Naruto alone in the empty hallway.

Naruto sighed, his arms drooping to the floor. "Why does every blonde I meet end up hating me so far?"

He turned the card over in his hand. After staring at it for a few seconds, he turned to the door. "How the hell do I use this to open the door, dattebayo?"

(-)

After nearly 20 minutes of trying to open the doors with various methods, he finally managed to succeed in figuring out that the door opened by sliding the card through the slit in the grey box next to the door.

He flopped down on his temporary bed and sighed. This entire day was just a huge roller coaster for him. From crazy Akatsuki members to fighting giant scorpions, Naruto was just about ready to hit the hay.

He took a quick glance around the room. It was of pretty moderate size. It had a small desk with a lamp in the corner, and the bed he was laying on was pretty comfortable.

The bathroom was well stocked with toiletries and had spare toothbrushes and toothpaste.

Naruto got up out of the bed and walked over to a closet door just next to the bathroom. Inside were several t-shirts and shorts, and a spare uniform that said "Beacon Academy" embroidered on the breast pocket.

Naruto sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to worry about clothes for a while now.

Naruto shut the door and sighed. He looked at the floor in the middle of the room.

 _Huh,_ he thought, _That space would just be big enough to-_

"Summon a toad!" He exclaimed, grabbing his head in excitement.

Why didn't he think of it sooner? He mentally chided himself for forgetting such a valuable asset to this situation. By summoning a toad, he could then reverse summon back to Mount Myobuku and get back to the Elemental Nations.

Naruto stepped to the center of the room, where there was plenty of space to summon. Obviously, he couldn't summon a huge toad like Boss here, since he would probably destroy the entire room. And he didn't think that Ozpin would appreciate a giant amphibian appearing on school grounds and destroying his dormitories. So Naruto just settled with summoning a medium sized messenger toad or something.

He crouched down and bit his thumb, spreading the blood along the floor. "Summoning Jutsu!"

However, Naruto didn't open the large window on the wall, thus trapping the large amount of smoke in his room.

Naruto coughed and choked, waving his hand in front of his face to clear away the smoke. He quickly shuffled over to the closed window, having no wish to activate the fire alarms.

He quickly unclasped the window handle and forced it open, pulling all the white smoke in his room into the cool outside air.

Ruby Rose, who was brushing her teeth a couple rooms over, noticed smoke coming out from one of the rooms to her right. She shook her head. Someone was gonna get in trouble tonight.

With that, she turned and made her way to the bathroom, set on finishing cleaning up and going to sleep. Hopefully Yang won't keep them awake all night by swearing to "beat the tar out of the jerk."

Naruto turned around with a smile on his face and a greeting on his lips. And they both promptly died out immediately.

Because on the floor was not a messenger toad of any kind. Instead, what was on the floor was a tiny wriggling tadpole, no longer than his thumb. It was even smaller than the first ever summon he did, many years ago.

Naruto sweatdropped and the tadpole disappeared into oblivion, its tiny chakra not able to hold on to this world any more.

Naruto looked down at his hands. He had pumped in more than enough chakra to summon a medium sized toad. So why did he summon a tiny tadpole instead? It didn't make sense.

Naruto huffed, another, less pleasurable idea coming to his head. He steeled himself and sat back down on the floor in a meditative position. He calmed his shaky breath and quelled his nerves. _It's okay,_ he reassured, _The seal is still there so there's no way he can get out._

He shut his eyes and concentrated deep within himself. His normally acute hearing dulled, and his steady breathing drowned out the constant noises surrounding him.

He opened his eyes.

The Kyuubi smiled maliciously, staring down at the tiny shinobi with hatred and dark amusement in his crimson eyes.

 **"** **Naruto Uzumaki,"** his voice boomed, sending ripples scattering across the shallow water, **"I expected you to show up sooner or later."**

"Can it, Kyuubi," Naruto snapped, "I only came to ask you a couple questions."

The demon fox chuckled and stood up on his haunches, easily towering over Naruto, who didn't waver in the slightest. **"What makes you think that I'm going to answer any of your questions, human?"**

"Because whether you like it or not, you and I both are stuck in this world. And we need to work together to get back."

The fox threw his head back in laughter. His amusement confused the blonde shinobi, who took a step back in shock. Didn't the dumb fox want to get back to the Elemental Nations?

The Kyuubi's laugh died out and he glared back at Naruto. **"Foolish human! What in the world made you think I want to go back to that insufferable place?"** His tails twisted and turned, as if they had separate minds of their own. **"When I get out, I'm going to take over this mortal body and destroy this world as I please."**

Naruto's eyes widened and he clenched his fists.

Flashing crimson eyes stared right into blue ones. **"And this time, your foolish father won't be able to protect you from me."**

That did it. Naruto turned furiously, a murderous expression evident on his face. "I knew I shouldn't have come here," he spoke through clenched teeth, "You're no help at all."

As he turned to walk off into the sewers, Naruto was stopped by the murderous tone in the Nine-Tail's voice. **"There will come a time when your strength isn't enough to save you or your pathetic friends, human,"** he growled, **"And when that time comes, you're going to be begging me for more power."**

Naruto didn't even turn around. "We'll see about that."

He disappeared from the stagnant sewer, leaving the Kyuubi alone once more.

The orange fox smiled and lay back down. He knew that the human would come back for power sooner or later. After all, he did detect someone much stronger than that fool of a container could ever wish to be at the state he was in right now.

The Kyuubi chuckled darkly, the sinister noise echoing across the walls. Soon.

Meanwhile, Naruto opened his eyes and was greeted to the sight of his temporary room once more. He growled and shot up out of his feet. _Stupid fox,_ he thought vehemently, _Why did I even go talk to him?!_

Naruto flopped down on his bed and covered his eyes with his arm. Well, there was nothing he could do now. All he could do was to learn more about this world before he had to meet Ozpin again.

He let out a cavernous yawn, suddenly feeling extremely tired. Which was no surprise reflecting back on today's events. And to think he was safe at home eating ramen only 8 hours ago.

His eyelids drooped and his body relaxed. Sleep sounded really good right about now. He could worry about his predicament tomorrow. Right now, all he needed to do was-

He fell asleep.

(-)

 _A pink shinobi flew across the night sky. The moon smiled at Naruto, who was currently bathing in a pool of ramen, surrounded by hundreds of beautiful women._

 _Naruto laughed heartily and ate his fill, ignoring the adoring comments from the women around him._

 _He then reached over and put a conical hat on his hat. "I'm the Hokage now, dattebayo!" he yelled, now standing in front of a crowd of adoring fans._

 _He turned around to face his friends, who were standing beaming at him, their hands full of presents and, most importantly, ramen._

 _"_ _Congratulations, Naruto-sama!" they chorused, presenting their gifts to him._

 _Naruto smiled brightly and reached out to accept them, a blush apparent on his whiskered cheeks. "You guys didn't have to get me presents, dattebayo!"_

 _"_ _Of course we did, Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata, who was wearing a very fashionable kimono with flower shapes embroidered on it, "After all," all of a sudden, her pale eyes turned black and lifeless, "It is your funeral."_

 _Naruto blinked. He wasn't at the village anymore. He had appeared in a field of dying vegetation, a giant pit opening up in front of him._

 _In front of him, all hovering over the open maw of the pit, were his friends, all of their eyes blank and lifeless._

 _They turned their downcast heads towards the shocked blonde, who found that he couldn't move or speak._

 _"_ _You abandoned us," howled Hinata, her voice uncharacteristically deep and demonic in tone, "you left us all to die."_

 _Standing next to her was Sakura, her pitch black eyes staring into Naruto's soul. "It might have been for the best. After all, you're too weak to protect us anyway."_

 _Next was Kakashi, who still retained his Sharingan eye, its spinning tomoe hypnotizing the blonde, "You couldn't save Sasuke," he intoned, "You're better off missing."_

 _Next was Tsunade, then Neji, then Sai, then Sasuke, and many others, each of their comments more scathing than the last._

 _All the while, his body was steadily making its way above the open mouth of the pit. Naruto peered down below. He couldn't see the bottom. There was just a dark red glow emanating from somewhere deep down._

 _He shot his head back towards his friends, who had now moved in a circle above his head._

 _"_ _Guys! What the hell are you doing!" yelled Naruto, finding his voice and struggling to move._

 _Tsunade glared down at him, her eyes filled with hatred. "Here lies the demon brat," she declared, "and his foolish dream to become the Hokage."_

 _Naruto fell. He reached out a hand to grab a hold onto anything other than empty air. But to no avail._

 _"_ _No!" he screamed._

 _Wind howled past his ears as his friend's figures grew smaller and smaller until they disappeared._

 _The dark red glow at the bottom of the pit grew brighter and brighter. Naruto made out a humanoid shape at the bottom. He squinted against the wind. That person…no it wasn't right to call whatever it was person. It looked suspiciously like…_

 _A demonic Naruto cloaked in dark red chakra turned to watch its doppelganger fall towards it. To Naruto, it looked like it was smiling with perverted glee._

 _The beast opened its mouth and hundreds of blue and red spheres formed around it. They melded together into a large ball colored a sickly dark purple, absolutely teeming with energy._

 _Naruto's eyes widened with horror. He couldn't move out of the way in time. All he could do was to brace for impact. The shinobi covered his face with his arms._

 _The demon Naruto grinned. The orb fired straight at Naruto's face._

Naruto sat up on his bed with a gasp, his hands clutching his heart. His breathing was hard and labored, sweat dotting his face.

He sat there for a couple moments, trying to slow down his racing heartbeat. He sighed in relief. "It was just a nightmare," he whispered, "Just a stupid nightmare."

He looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly, illuminating the academy in all its glory. Several students were making their way towards a large building, presumably the cafeteria.

He glanced up at the sun, and guessed that it was probably early afternoon.

He sighed and stood up from his bed. He rubbed his eyes, clearing away the last vestiges of sleep. A note lying on the ground in front of his door caught his attention.

Striding over, Naruto picked up the note, curious to figure out what it said.

 _Dear Mr. Uzumaki,_

 _I understand that you have had a stressful night, and I can only hope that you had a good night's sleep. Unfortunately, I have some business to attend to today, so I will not be able to speak with you until dinnertime. I am very sorry for the inconvenience. So for the rest of the day, take this as an opportunity to rest up. Spare clothes are in your closet, and toiletries are already provided, if you have not found out already. Breakfast is at 8:00 AM-9:00 AM, lunch is at 12:30 PM-1:30 PM, and dinner is at 8:00 PM-9:00 PM. Feel free to tour the school if you wish._

 _-Headmaster Ozpin_

Naruto sighed in relief. He had enough time to get used to this world before talking with Ozpin. That was one big load off his chest.

He folded the note and set it down on a drawer next to the door. He stretched, loosening himself up. He turned and walked into the bathroom, intent on washing up before going to eat.

Naruto peeled off his hospital gown and threw it in the corner. He flexed his ankles experimentally. No pain. A good night's rest mixed with his potent chakra must have fixed that in no time.

The shower sputtered to life and hit Naruto's bare back. He moaned in bliss. Nothing like a hot shower to rid tension in the morning.

 _I guess I'll go eat and see what this world is like,_ he thought, _And I can't forget to make a clone to head towards the library._

(-)

"Damn it, how hard is it to get out of these stupid dorms?!" exclaimed an exasperated Naruto.

He had been wandering around for several minutes now, and he couldn't figure out where the exit was. Naruto was itching to strangle the crazy architect who designed this place.

He turned a corner and faced a dead end. He grabbed his hair in frustration. "Damn it!"

"Do you need some help?"

Naruto turned to face whoever had spoken. A tall girl with long red hair turned her head quizzically. Naruto grinned and grabbed her hands in delight. "You have no idea how long I've been stuck here!" wailed Naruto, comical tears running down his cheeks, "It's been horrible!"

The red-head was completely taken aback, even more so that a boy her age was crying into her shoulder right now.

She gingerly patted his shaking back. "There, there?"

Naruto lifted his head with a sparkle in his eyes. "Hey can you take me to the cafeteria? I haven't eaten in forever!"

The girl awkwardly giggled, extricating her hands from the shinobi's. "Of course, just follow us."

"Us?"

It was at this time Naruto realized they weren't alone. A skinny blonde boy watched the scene with confusion. A guy with black hair with a pink streak in it watched with indifference, and the orange-haired girl grinned with a sort of mad delight; as if she wanted to run around, destroy stuff, or both. Naruto already took an immediate liking to the girl.

"The cafeteria is this way," said the red-haired girl, "I'm Pyyrha Nikos, by the way."

Naruto shot up, striking a dramatic pose. He stuck a thumb towards himself. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!"

The blonde boy behind Pyyrha looked confused. "Dattebayo…?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "It's a verbal tick, sorry about that."

He clapped his hands together, startling the four out of their amazement. "Lead the way to the cafeteria, guys!"

Pyyrha smiled with amusement. "Of course, Naruto." She turned to the rest of her team. "Let's go, guys."

They soon fell into step , introducing themselves to Naruto one by one. The blonde kid was Juane Arc, the black-haired guy was Lie Ren (who he recognized from the video clip Ozpin showed him), and the crazy girl was Nora Valkyrie.

Much to Ren and Juane's horror, Naruto and Nora hit off quite well, both having various amounts of crazy and a mutual love for fighting and pranks.

 _These guys don't seem that bad,_ thought Naruto, _They're a lot better than Team RWBY yesterday. Hopefully I don't see them today._

(-)

Naruto impatiently waited in line for his meal, oblivious to the stares and whispers directed towards his person.

Team JNPR was nice enough to drop him off next to the cafeteria, and they went their separate ways. Another line was shorter on the other side of the building, so Naruto insisted that JNPR get their meals earlier.

Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet. He fervently hoped they served ramen here. He doubted he could survive in this world without his go-to meal for every occasion.

He nearly cried tears of relief when the lunch lady presented a steaming hot bowl of the sacred food of heaven to him.

With a chirpy thank you, Naruto made his way to an empty table, precious cargo in hand.

A voice caught his attention.

"Naruto! Over here!" yelled Nora, waving her hands to catch his attention.

Naruto smiled and changed course. Good thing he had friends to eat food with. It always sucked eating alone. After years of his childhood doing that, he always tried to eat in the presence of friends.

Then his blue eyes met lilac colored ones.

He paled and he began to sweat buckets. Yang stared right into his eyes, first with confusion, then shock, and ultimately anger. Her eyes started to bleed red, reminding Naruto of the activation of the Sharingan.

But a pained voice caught their attention. Naruto witnessed a young girl with brown hair being bullied by a hulking mountain of a man and his cronies. The giant was pulling on her rabbit ears, which obviously pained the girl immensely.

Now on a normal day, Naruto would have fainted at the sight of animal body parts on a person. But right now, all he cared about was the well-being of the girl getting bullied. To make matters worse, the girl's posture and timid voice reminded him of a certain Hyuuga back at home, which got him unbelievably angry.

He set his bowl down on a nearby table and purposely strode over to the group. Students watched him make his way past the tables, all holding their breath in anticipation.

As he got closer, he could hear the jeers and mocks the boys threw in the poor girl's direction.

"See, I told you they were real!" exclaimed the big one of the group.

"What an animal!" another said.

Naruto had enough. He grabbed the arm holding onto the girl's ears and twisted it.

"Oi," he said, his face betraying anger, "What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard?"

Cardin Winchester grunted in pain as his hand was wrenched towards his back. Naruto loosened his grip and the orange-haired teen ripped his arm out of his grasp.

He shot out of the bench, looming over the unperturbed shinobi. "Do you know who the hell you're trying to mess with, blondie?" he demanded, anger burning in his eyes.

"I don't really give a rat's ass who you are," Naruto replied, "All I see is a bastard with a superiority complex."

Cardin pointed a thumb at himself. "The name's Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL. And you better back off before someone gets hurt." As he said this, the other three members surrounded him, leering all the way.

Naruto looked on with disinterest. "I already told you that I don't give a rat's ass who you are," he said, "And I asked you a question. What the hell were you doing?"

Cardin scoffed, looking at his cronies, who just chuckled in perverse amusement. "Don't tell me you're one of those stupid Faunus sympathizers!"

The rest of the cafeteria watched with bated breath as they noticed the blonde boy tense up. Team CRDL was too busy mocking him to notice.

Cardin looked over Naruto, as if he had just noticed something. "Say," he started, "Those things on your cheeks look a lot like whiskers to me. You're another stupid animal, aren't you?"

He reached out as if to pull on his cheek. Naruto batted his hand away, drawing some "ooh's" from the surrounding students.

The shinobi looked up at the smirking boy, who just crossed his arms. "What the hell do you have against Faunus anyway?"

Cardin started laughing, prompting his cronies to start laughing also. "They're animals," he exclaimed, drawing furious glares from surrounding students, although Naruto noticed some others nodding in consent, "They don't deserve to breathe the same air we do. I personally think it was a bad idea that we made a truce with those freaks. If we just got rid of them once and for all, we wouldn't have this White Fang prob-"

The rest of Cardin's eloquent speech was cut off with a heavy wheeze as a trembling fist buried itself in his stomach.

Cardin doubled over, trying to catch his breath, until a kick to his legs swept him off his feet.

Teams RWBY and JNPR couldn't believe their eyes. The blonde had moved so fast, none of them processed what had happened until Cardin was already on the floor.

Cardin glared back up at the shinobi, who stood there with a murderous look in his eyes. "Get him!" he barked, snapping his cronies into attention.

All three charged him with yells, one of them wielding a butter knife.

A skinny guy with a green Mohawk, who was the one with the butter knife, lunged forward with a flourish.

Naruto ducked under the outstretched arm with the knife and then proceeded to elbow him in the stomach, sending the boy flying into some benches.

Now Naruto wasn't, by any means, an instructor, but if he was, he would have punched the dude's face in for the terrible form he was sporting. Even Academy students knew how to hold a knife properly.

The remaining two both rushed him at the same time, a blue-haired one pulling his fist back, while the other dirty blonde one moved forward to tackle him.

Naruto sidestepped past the blue-haired one and sent a punch towards his face. Now he didn't want to hurt them all too much. After all, these kids apparently had Aura, which he knew would repel most attacks. What he didn't know was how much Aura these guys had, much like how chakra supply varied from shinobi to shinobi. So he had to kinda take it easy on them.

Also, he didn't think Ozpin would be too pleased with four pubescent teenagers in the infirmary with several broken bones.

Naruto let the blonde kid tackle him, which didn't do much at all. No matter how much he pushed, Dove couldn't move the smirking blonde an inch.

What he didn't know was that Naruto had stuck his feet to the ground with some chakra, making it near impossible to move him. Naruto sighed and leaned down. Dove's eyes widened as he felt strong arms circle his waist. The poor boy's body was lifted into the air and immediately suplexed straight into a bowl of cereal, filled with soggy Pumpkin Pete's.

Sky, who had recovered from the punch, yelled in frustration and picked up a metal lunch platter, swinging it wildly in an attempt to hit Naruto.

The blonde ducked and weaved under every swing, mentally clicking his tongue. For such a prestigious academy, how did these idiots manage to get themselves in? Surely they were better fighters than this.

Naruto grabbed his wrist and twisted it, forcing Sky to yelp in surprise and pain while dropping the platter. Naruto then grabbed that platter and smashed it into the boy's face. Later, a lunch lady would be wondering how a dent in the shape of a face got on there.

Sky dropped to the floor with a groan. He was out of the "fight".

A long shadow coming from behind Naruto caught his attention. His eyes widened in shock, and he barely managed to dodge a long piece of wood that decimated the ground he had been standing on.

Naruto shielded his face from flying splinters and food. He looked up in front of him. Cardin had apparently recovered from that punch (which slightly impressed him somewhat, seeing how it was not held back), and seemed to have picked up a piece of a broken bench to form a shoddy mace.

Cardin laughed. "Not so tough now are you, blondie?"

Naruto mentally groaned. Why did jerks and bad guys always feel the need to gloat over their opponents in fights? Naruto imagined Cardin had several opportunities to land a couple hits on the blonde.

Naruto bent down and picked up two butter knives. Hey, if the brute was gonna use a weapon it was only fair to fight him with a weapon too.

Cardin raised his mace above his head and let out a guttural yell. The weapon seemed to split air on its way down, a spectacle that made everyone, even Yang, worry for the shinobi's wellbeing.

Imagine everyone's surprise when the mace, which was now travelling at a speed of close to 80 miles per hour and had a force of 200 kilograms, was stopped by two flimsy butter knives in a cross formation.

Cardin's, as well as everyone else's, jaw dropped as he witnessed the miraculous sight. "What the fu-"

Naruto sliced through several inches of wood and slammed a fist into Cardin's face. "No cussing!" he warned.

Cardin reeled back several steps, trying to recover. He shook his head violently, clearing away the effects. He glared at the blonde, who was idly trying to pick something out of his nose.

The knowledge that the blonde was barely trying threw Cardin into murderous rage. Nobody mocked a Winchester and got away with it!

He gripped the mace, wood groaning in protest, and swung it horizontally at the boy's face.

Naruto ducked and slid between the teen's open legs.

Cardin felt his skin crawl when he felt a malignant force appear behind him. The action that came soon after would haunt his dreams for several months, ruin his pride, and send him into a week of physical therapy.

"1000 Years of Death!"

Cardin's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull and his backside erupted in blazing pain. What came next could only be described by onlookers as "explosive."

Naruto may have had put in a little more chakra when necessary in performing this technique. He actually didn't mean to do it so hard; it was just that he was still pretty angry at what happened.

There were varied reactions from onlookers as they witnessed Cardin flying through the air, his voice about five octaves higher than normal.

Weiss choked on her milk and her face turned beet red. "Such a barbaric and unrefined move!"

Nora, Yang, and Ruby just burst out laughing, howling with glee.

Juane and Pyyrha grimaced in pained sympathy, but they were both secretly glad Cardin got what he deserved.

Blake hid her smile with the closest thing she could find, which was coincidentally her book she was reading. She quickly put it down when she noticed it was Ninjas of Love she was holding up for people to see.

Ren, on the other hand, simply sipped his chicken soup and glossed over notes for his next class. There was a test next period and he had to be ready. However, he was secretly very amused at the spectacle, and wasted no time in snapping a picture with his Scroll.

This would later become one of the most viewed pictures on the Dustnet, eventually making its way onto becoming a very popular meme.

Cardin landed face-first into a nearby trashcan, with only his legs sticking out. His backside literally smoked, and his legs occasionally twitched, sending fits of giggles from onlookers.

Naruto dusted off his hands and straightened his borrowed t-shirt. Hopefully he wouldn't get in too much trouble for this. Then again, he had a very good reason for intervening. He was going to have a very long talk with Ozpin about rampant racist students in his school.

"Um, hello?" a timid voice said, startling Naruto out of his reverie.

Naruto turned and faced the bunny-eared girl from earlier. He resisted the urge to touch her ears, one of which was half bent. She was just so cute!

The girl fiddled with her hands and refused to look at the other teen's face. "T-Thank you so m-much for helping me…"

Naruto grinned and stuck out a thumb. The girl flinched, as if thinking he was going to hit her. Naruto's grin faltered. It hurt to see such a poor girl have so much abuse and trouble in her life.

"Nah, don't worry about it," he placated, "I don't really like bully's that much."

"Either way, thank you…?"

"Ah, it's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!"

The girl smiled at the boy's energetic attitude. "Thank you Naruto, my name's Velvet."

"So, Velvet, where's you tea-"

"What on Remnant happened here!?" screamed a voice.

Naruto's blood stopped as he withheld the sight of an angry blonde woman, fixing all the damage dealt with her rider's crop.

Naruto sprinted towards the exit. "I'lltalktoyoulaterVelvetgottago!"

" , GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Teams RWBY and JNPR shook their heads in sympathy. No one escaped Professor Goodwitch's wrath, and they prayed that whatever punishment was given would be lenient.

(-)

Mercury and Emerald walked through the crowded White Fang facility, which was abuzz with large cranes moving giant crates, workers fixing machinery, and several White Fang solders training.

"I'm just saying," said Emerald, "that new guy really freaks me out."

Mercury shrugged. "I dunno, Em, I think he's kinda funny."

Emerald scoffed, pushing past a Faunus carrying several boxes. "Did you not remember what happened yesterday?"

"You mean when we had to catch Neo and Roman?"

Emerald groaned and kicked his legs with considerable force. That would have hurt the grey-haired teen if his legs weren't made out of metal. But they were, so Emerald only succeeded in bruising her toes. "No, you dimwit," she hissed, blinking in pain, "I'm talking about the other thing!"

"Oh…" Mercury drawled sarcastically, "You mean when he just boomed into our base and knocked out Roman and a couple of our best guys?"

 **FLASHBACK BEGIN**

Roman gasped for breath as he rolled behind some boxes, avoiding the heavy gunfire directed his way.

This night was off to a very uneventful start. It was their first attempt at escaping whatever hellish plan Cinder had cooked up, and in their haste, he had neglected to notice a security camera in the main hallway.

This resulted in alarms throughout the entire warehouse, and every White Fang member came barging out of their rooms to stop him and Neo.

Roman felt a small hand pull his sleeve. Neo frantically signed to him, her heterochromic eyes filled with fear. _'What are we going to do?'_

Roman grunted as a bullet whistled past his head. "Alright, we're gonna have to use your Semblance to get us outta here."

Neo shook her head forlornly. _'I still didn't fully regenerate my Aura from the training we did earlier. I don't have enough to cover us both."_

The bowl-hat wearing thief swore loudly. That witch Cinder really pushed Neo to the limit earlier this evening. She wanted to see her in the best state possible, even though she knew the diminutive girl had no chance in the first place. Roman's guess was that Cinder needed someone to train her powers with, and poor Neo was just used as a punching bag.

Roman took a peek over the boxes and nearly lost his head to gunfire. The White Fang were getting closer, and he overheard one of them to call Cinder over.

"Damn it!" He turned to Neo, who was trying to make herself as small of a target as possible. "Neo, you need to use your Semblance to get the hell out of here. I have a plan."

Neo looked up in confusion. _'What about you?'_

Roman gripped his cane, Melodic Cudgel, until the metal creaked. "I'm gonna distract these bastards until you escape.

Neo raised her hands again, no doubt to voice her opinion on this. Roman grabbed her hands and forced her to look into his eyes. "Listen to me! You only have enough to cover yourself and get out of here. I'm gonna hold out until you escape and then I'll use some explosions to cover my tracks."

Neo extricated her hands from his. _'Fine. Then where should I meet you?'_

"The park next to that ice-cream store you love so much. If I'm not there by 9:00, just leave."

Neo nodded in affirmation, fear in her eyes being replaced with determination. _'You better be there or I'll never forgive you!'_

She disappeared, no doubt making her way to the nearest window to escape. Roman grinned. "You won't be disappointed, squirt."

Roman took a few deep breaths. "Showtime," he muttered.

He waited for the guns to start clicking, indicating that they had run out of ammo. As soon as he heard it, he jumped over the boxes and started firing.

White Fang operatives fled for cover as explosions wasted the area. Roman steadily made his way to the exit, occasionally knocking out several guards who were stupid enough to rush him. Honestly, how could they expect to win if they just flailed their weapons against a trained fighter?

Then he saw her. The witch. Cinder's eyes burned with anger and annoyance, her hands aflame with blazing fire.

But he was so close. Just a couple yards away was the exit door.

Roman grimaced. _Ah, screw it!_

He made a break for it, throwing a vial of volatile burn dust from his coat, which clouded his way.

Roman was mere feet from the door, which filled him with unbelievable relief. After he escaped from this terrible place he was gonna take one of the Bullheads and fly the hell away from here. After that, he could ditch the craft and make his way into Vale.

A sudden boom rocked his vision and threw him off his feet. His body flew across the courtyard and he smashed into a metal crate, hitting it with so much force it dented the metal.

Roman barely clung onto consciousness as he tried to comprehend what the hell had happened. His blurry vision could barely make out what was happening in front of him, but he did see someone wearing black clothes just standing in front of the door.

Screams of pain from White Fang members rang in his ears as he slipped from reality. One last thought flashed across his mind before he fainted. _Please, Neo, at least you have to escape._

Darkness took him.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Mercury shrugged, irritating Emerald to no end. "So what? Even if he's kinda crazy, I think it's pretty cool how he used that weird Semblance of his."

A female voice echoed throughout the facility, reminding the White Fang that it was time for initiation for new recruits.

Emerald stormed past her smirking partner. "Let's just go. Cinder asked us to keep an eye on the new recruits."

Mercury just mimicked her voice in high fashion and strutted behind her, but for once, Emerald didn't berate him. She was too occupied with thoughts of that man. How scary his powers were. Mercury would call her crazy, but the master thief didn't think that man's powers were a part of his Semblance. She felt as if it was something more powerful. Something more primal and ready to rip anyone apart.

 _But that's just stupid,_ Emerald thought, _I'm just being paranoid._

(-)

Cinder Fall sat down at a table in a small room. The room was just barely lit up with a single lightbulb, only succeeding in lighting up a fraction of the room.

Across the table was a figure shrouded in shadows. A man. A man who had powers unlike anything she had seen before. A man who, with some convincing, could prove invaluable to her master plan.

Cinder folded her hands on the table and straightened up, making herself look as imposing and intimidating as possible. It was a power move she had perfected over the years, with no person able to stand up against her.

But this figure shrouded in darkness didn't seem fazed. In fact, even from his slouched position, Cinder felt more intimidated by him. And that excited her to no bounds.

The half-maiden leaned forward, long bangs covering half her face, giving her a sultry, but deadly look. "I will be more than happy to help you look for this, Naruto. But you must understand that I require your services also."

The figure nodded, as if agreeing with her terms.

Cinder cheered inwardly. It was the first step in using this man's power to its full potential.

The witch leaned back in her chair. "You may be free to leave. I will send someone to retrieve you at a later time."

The figure stood up, towering over the woman. He turned and reached over to the doorknob, but stopped right before he touched it.

The man's head turned slightly, giving Cinder a view of part of the man's face. But in this case, she only saw a swirly orange mask with only a right eyehole.

"It would be best if you reminded yourself who is in power here, Fall. If you have any intention of not withholding our agreement," Cinder nearly shivered when a glowing red eye with three spinning tomoes appeared from inside the mask, "I will raze this building to the ground and send you to a place worse than any hell you can think of."

The door shut, signaling the man's departure, leaving Cinder alone in the dim room.

Cinder grinned. Her plan was moving along perfectly.

(-)

 **And I'm back! I am so, so sorry for the late chapter, I just had a whole crap ton of work and I wanted to try and make this chapter longer than normal.**

 **In fact, which do you guys prefer? Longer chapters that take more time, or shorter chapters that take less time? PM or review to let me know!**

 **And yes, I did bring Obito. I know, I know, I said I wasn't going to bring anymore characters into this, but come on. Naruto is way too OP to be left alone. This has to be balanced somehow. And it makes sense why he would be in the story.**

 **You can rage about it all you want but I did it. *puts on sick shades* Deal with it.**

 **Again, thank you guys for reading, and I will try to pump out a new chapter as soon as possible. I know other authors make chapters literally every week, but I don't have that sort of time and resources, so I apologize in advance for how long it takes for me to upload.**

 **I will promise to make a good action scene in the next chapter (even though writing fight scenes isn't my forte) and I will see you all next time! Peace!**

 **-A.S.V.**


	6. Sorry

Hey guys, sorry for the extremely long break from this story. And I'm even sorrier to say that I will not be returning to this story anymore. In fact, I don't think I will be able to come back to writing stories anymore either.

Here are some reasons why. First off, I can't seem to shake off this writer's block. I mean, I had some really good ideas for this fic, I really did. But after writing for a while, it just seemed really cliché and not very well thought out.

Second off, there are a lot of personal problems going on right now. I won't say what they are at the moment, but school is a major factor. I can't seem to juggle both my studies and the writing as well as I wanted to. Therefore, I will not be going to write anymore fics.

Yup, I am quitting . I'm very sorry once more to those who wished to see more of this story, but I'm just not feeling it, ya know?

Anyway, this story is up for adoption. Whoever wants to pick it up doesn't even have to ask me, just go ahead and write, I don't really care if it's like a carbon copy of my own.

Sorry again. You guys were great but I don't think I'll be coming back. See ya all on the flipside.

-A.S.V.


End file.
